Vocaloid Putin-P series!
by Saki123
Summary: Una extraña historia que tiene a Rin una chica con doble personalidad y asesina a pago, Len un chico aparentemente normal, Miku una idol muy popular que todos aman y su novio Ronald McDonald...(sí ese el que estás pensando) basado en la saga de canciones Putin-p (contiene asesinatos, romance, amores no correspondidos y una historia enredada)
1. Es el final:¡no me dejes sola!

**Ok esta es la Saga de series Putin-P, esta es mi interpretación así que sí que está confusa a mi parecer :s pero realmente es una saga con una historia muy interesante y sin olvidar las canciones que tienen tan buen ritmo son adictivas *w* Las canciones que hago referencia son la de It's the end!(Oshimai Daze!) y la de Don't leave me alone (Hitori shinaide)**

**Capítulo 1 **

_Ella no vino a clase el día de hoy, ¿porque será? Talvez está enferma de gripa o del estómago, tuvo un accidente automovilístico y se torció un tobillo se rompió una pierna ambos brazos, requiere de una cirugía reconstructiva de su cara y después de caerse a un pozo y…_\- Volteó a ver hacia la ventana y observó a una chica peculiar con un moño blanco-_ o se saltó la clase para drogarse con marihuana…_\- Len suspiró en decepción mientras recargaba su cachete en su puño.

La clase de historia estaba por comenzar, era el segundo periodo pero Rin no vino a clase, recién el acabo de verla desde la ventana paseando sin preocupación alguna, como si su calificación o su futuro no le importase, Len no es el estudiante más brillante o trabajador pero nunca se atrevería a faltar a clase y menos de historia, el profesor era realmente intimidante.

Miku pidió permiso para entrar al salón de clases después de haber ido al baño, y se dirigió al asiento cerca del chico rubio, ella lo ignoró mientras sonreía a la nada con ojos que parecían dibujar corazones desde ellos.

-hey Hola Miku- el chico levantó su mano en señal de saludo y con una sonrisa

-ah…- La joven chica de cabello turquesa ridículamente largo suspiró observando un trozo de papel, no le contaba nada a nadie pero sus maneras de expresarse sin palabras indicaban que había visto a su novio otra vez.

-Eh… ¿Miku?- Len insistió en hablarle pero aún seguía siendo ignorado.

-Uh déjame adivinar, otra vez fuiste con el payaso que tienes por novio, a besarte con él y a tener bebés con el ¿cierto?- al decir eso atrajo por fin la atención de la joven enamorada.

-Cállate, él es un payaso porque tiene un gran sentido del humor, es muy alegre, adora a los niños y amo estar a su lado, ambos amamos las hamburguesas, las papas fritas con sal, ah… y el Karaoke- su ceño fruncido volvió a formar a la sonrisa de antes.

-Él tiene una gran cadena de restaurantes de comida rápida, y yo que soy una idol, somos la pareja perfecta.

-Estás loca Miku- Cuando Miku iba a responderle, el profesor de historia llega y todos quedan en total silencio, con miedo y temor de perder puntos de calificación por mal comportamiento.

-Buenos Días jóvenes, me alegra ver que pueden cerrar sus bocas para respetar la clase- su voz monótona y expresión estoica hizo parecer como si hubiera sido sarcástico, sacó una hoja de asistencias y empezó a tomar lista.

La clase pasó tan rápido como un caracol intentando cruzar una montaña, Miku dibujaba caritas de su novio pelirrojo y ella besuqueándose, Len escribía las notas del pizarrón, hablaban esta vez de la guerra fría, parte de la historia de parte de Rusia, la clase le recordaba a Rin. Por una extraña razón Rin tenía una enorme obsesión acerca de Rusia en especial por Vladimir Putin últimamente ha estado muy extraña.

Al finalizar la clase, era tiempo para el almuerzo, así que Len sacó su dinero para comprar algo de la cafetería, planeaba comer con sus amigos del otro salón

-Len ahí estás- La voz de una chica sorprendió a Len

-Rin, pero que horas de llegar ¿qué haces aquí? De todos modos las clases más importantes han acabado y…-

-Necesito que vengas conmigo a comer- lo interrumpió

-Eh? Pero estaba a punto de…- lo interrumpe de nuevo

-Por favor Len, no me dejes sola en esto, quiero comer y platicar contigo, hace mucho que no nos vemos- lo observó con una cara suplicante mientras se limpiaba las manchas de sus mangas

_Pero tú eres la que se va.-_ uh no sé- Len quedo observándola mientras se quitaba unas manchas extrañas de sus mangas del suéter.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué me dices? Vamos a un lugar tranquilo o a uno donde haya mucho ruido- uso una voz algo seductora

-No Rin, ahora no voy a poder, le he prometido a mis amigos ir a la cafetería esta vez- se sobó la cabeza en acto reflejo para evitar un posible golpe de la chica. Ella le agarró del brazo de forma brusca y lo arrastró hacia las escaleras

Len POV

-Tu no me dejarás sola en esto tengo un secreto que contarte, vamos-nya- ella usa ese maullido a veces para hablar conmigo pero no comprendo muy bien porque pero sinceramente no le podía decirle que no a esa chica tan persistente

Rin me jaló el brazo por todo el recorrido del salón hasta un pequeño jardín poco habitado y desolado, era aterrador.

-Hay algo que no me parece del novio de la cerda Miku- Su voz se tornaba un poco grave mientras observaba a los arboles con una mirada sin expresión.

-Rin, que te he dicho que no le digas e esa forma a Miku- Ella apretó los puños como si quisiera darme un puñetazo pero por mi suerte no lo hizo.

-Como sea, ese Ronald McDonald es un maldito desgraciado que es narcotraficante, no le creo de que sea inocente, por eso Putin me quiere para desaparecerlo… haré algo para desaparecerlo. Todo sea por Putin- Mencionó a Putin el presidente de Rusia supongo todavía estaba con esa obsesión con Rusia.

-Con desaparecerlo te refieres a… ¿asesinarlo?- Lo dije en broma pero ella no se rio en lo absoluto. Solamente se fue hacia la salida de la escuela caminando tranquilamente hasta que se detuvo para voltearme a ver con ojos rojos que rápidamente cambiaron a su color azul original y me dio una sonrisa que no podía evitar sospechar

-Yo sé que aún lo recuerdas Len. Sólo no me dejes sola ¿ok?-caminó despacio contoneando su cadera, como si intentara hacer que le mirara su… dulce caminar.

Aun así ella siguió diciendo esa frase tan extraña de no me dejes sola en esto… ¿a qué se refiere? Sin embargo no le di más importancia ya que se fue aproveché el tiempo para ir a la cafetería con mis amigos a comer algo.

Fin del POV

**Ok aquí se termina el primer episodio, sin embargo quiero continuar cuando tenga tiempo libre :D a lo que va de mi comprensión con la saga matta-ne *w* **


	2. en un sueño ¡estamos juntos!

**Aquí otro episodio chicas y chicos :D ahora veremos un poco sobre la "hermosa" relación entre Miku y Rin, un poco de ataques random de Rin siendo una malvada, espero que lo disfruten ;3**

**Las canciones en las que doy referencia son all together! ****(isshoni ne!) y un poco de from a dream's point of view**

_**ShineBk:**_** Pues si al parecer son opuestos pero después veremos que ellos no son tan distintos y no me refiero sólo por su apariencia xD, sino en su personalidad, y Putin jaja ya se eso es extraño x3**

**_Guest:_ esta es una historia con Rin x Len y un poco de Miku x Len y por supuesto bastante Ronald Mcdonald x Miku x.x ? aun esta empezando esto jeje n.n**

**_IloveyugiohGX93_: thank you :D**

**=w=3=w=3=w=s=s=s=s=s=# empieza el episodio :3**

**CAPITULO 2**

Len POV

_¿No olvidar qué? Eso lo que dijo fue bastante extraño, y ahora por su culpa estoy intrigado, me pregunto a donde se habrá ido esta vez…_

Caminé por el resto de la escuela y no puse atención en lo que hacía, divagaba sin parar, pensando sobre lo que no debía olvidar, busqué a mis amigos para comer junto con ellos pero fue imposible, sin darme cuenta la hora del almuerzo ya se había acabado y debía regresar al salón de clases. Al subir las escaleras me encontré con Ronald, no nos saludamos ni nada por el estilo, solamente intercambiamos miradas frías.

Aunque solo lo conozco por ser famoso y ser el novio de Miku, por alguna razón el me desagrada, también me da un mal augurio; lo ignoré y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros respectivos caminos

_-idiota-_

Al regresar a clases por fin vi a la jovencita Rin estudiando con un libro en sus manos si que estaba muy concentrada que hasta me sorprendió, justo como antes lo hacía… así que me acerqué a ella para felicitarla

-Rin, ¿desde cuándo llegaste?- Ella no me respondió

-Oye Rin- otra chica que me ignora el día de hoy, pero viéndola más de cerca no estaba estudiando ni siquiera leyendo

-Eh? _Está dormida, ¡que descaro!-_ intente sacudir su hombro pero reaccionó más rápido que yo, me golpeó la mano

-¡Oye! ¡¿Puedes callarte?! Estoy intentando… estudiar- Rin se estiró los brazos y me observó con sus lindos ojos azules

-¡Claro que no! Estabas durmiendo, yo lo sé- Miku nos estaba viendo desde su asiento, en vez de ayudarme o decir algo solamente se reía de nosotros.

-Como sea, estaba agotada- se levantó de la banca y echó una mirada filosa hacia la chica de cabello turquesa, y después se volteó a verme.

Fin del POV

-Len ¿hoy iremos a caminar hacia casa verdad?- le preguntó con su mano recargando su mejilla y una pequeña sonrisita

-S…Si quieres, hoy no tengo nada que hacer después de la escuela-

-Iría Miku pero supongo que estará ocupada con su novio ¿no es asi, Miku? _Cerda_\- Rin le pregunto casi de una forma burlona pero sabía disimular su comportamiento hacia Miku.

-No, hoy voy a cantar en un concierto para esta noche en la televisora de Idol en vivo, ¿de seguro querrás escucharme Len?- La chica se movió el fleco para ver mejor la reacción de ambos rubios, Len se sonrojó un poco mientras Rin se forzó una sonrisa pero se le notaba el enojo. El resto del día fue muy estresante para todos, pero al fin había acabado, y ya era tiempo para irse a casa.

Rin por haberse saltado las clases y ser pillada por el profesor de historia, la castigó con hacer el aseo del salón el día de hoy, se irá a tardar unos minutos más pero Len como prometió espero a Rin en el locker de las zapatillas para irse junto con ella a casa. Estaba tarareando una cancioncilla de Miku, estaba a punto de sacar su radio pero Rin salió dando pasos ruidosos del enojo que había pasado durante el periodo de aseo.

-¿Estas aun aquí?- Rin se sorprendió al ver a len sentado en el suelo con sus audífonos casi brillantes a punto de sacar su radio portátil.

-Sí, bueno dijiste que te iba a acompañar camino a casa ¿no? Y así evitaras golpearme por toda una semana_ -_ El chico se levantó del suelo y se dio palmadas en el pantalón para limpiarse el polvo.

-Idiota jaja.- Rin le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro y se puso sus zapatos para salir. –Vamos ya- Le estiró de su suéter mientras Len se sobaba su hombro.

El cielo empezaba a cambiar de su tono rojizo del atardecer a un oscuro azul estrellado de la noche, las linternas de la calle se encendían lentamente una por una hasta dejar un camino luminoso y tranquilo, pero sin duda alguna aterrador para quien anduviera solo sin ningún conocimiento de pelea o autodefensa.

-Len,este es un hermoso lugar, me encanta Japón, las calles son limpias y el frio no es tan congelante como el de Rusia, sin embargo me gustaría volver algún día.

-Pero nunca hemos estado en Rusia- Len expreso estar confuso sobre lo que le decía; mientras tanto caminaban en un parque con toboganes y columpios donde unos niños aún seguían jugando felices a pesar de que estaba obscuro, Rin se detuvo por un momento.

-¿Y esos niños?- ella buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa son desesperación

-¿Qué ocurre?- El chico preocupado la miro ella estaba otra vez muy extraña, ella subió la cabeza y sacó una pistola TT-30/33 sus ojos estaban de color rojo esta vez, esto no iba bien.

-WAHH ¿Qué MIERDAS ESTAS HACIENDO?- Len se paralizó al verla cargando la pistola y apuntando la pistola hacia el parque, estaba sudando helado, pero no sabía qué hacer, pero su grito alarmo a los niños y algunas mamás que estaban por ahí

-_**Odio a los niños-**_ ella jaló el gatillo y disparó pero aunque no mató a ningún niño sí que le lastimó la pierna a uno

-¡AH!- los niños empezaron a gritar de terror y corrían por todas partes unos se escondían, Rin seguía disparando como loca sin importarle a quien más le dispararía, disparaba a los arboles para encontrar a los niños escondidos.

-OdIo A los NiÑos….Odio a Los NiÑOs… OdiO A LOs NiÑOs- Ella no sonreía en lo absoluto, su voz era robótica y sus ojos eran rojo brillante Len se hartó de verla así, se le acercó a gritarle pero no podía, ella no se inmutaba.

-RIN! YA BASTA DEJA DE…- no le hizo caso, se detuvo por un momento para recargar la pistola, iba a sacar más municiones pero Len vio la oportunidad y le golpeo la mano para que soltara la pistola y las balas. El la agarró de los hombros y la rubia se quedó quieta y miró a Len a los ojos.

-Rin, ya cálmate…- Ya no sabía más que hacer pero esto funcionaba, la chica lo vio detenidamente por unos 15 minutos y finalmente sus ojos cambiaron de rojo a azul, ambos dejaron de estar así al escuchar sirenas de patrullas policiales, ambos corrieron hasta la estación de trenes para evitar ser los principales sospechosos del ataque.

Nadie habló en todo el recorrido, ni tampoco se despidieron, en especial Len, quien estaba totalmente traumatizado sin duda alguna Rin tenía muchas cosas por explicarle, pero el ya sentía miedo de hablarle por celular.

De casualidad sonó su celular pero Len lo dejaba sonar no contestaba, subió el volumen de la televisión donde pasaban el concierto en vivo de Miku.

Rin POV

Me di por vencida y dejé el celular, me acosté en mi cama y miré el techo, por afuera se escuchaban algunas patrullas de policía rondando, esperando a que no me buscaran sea lo que sea por lo que me buscasen.

No puede ser, ahora Len está evitándome… no debo dejar que esto me impida alcanzar mi meta, y del porque he venido a Japón.

Soy el arma número uno de la pureza después de todo, Putin sama cuenta conmigo para realizar este asesinato. Yo debo asesinar a Ronald McDonald. Cuando acabe con esto me iré de aquí, no puedo esperar para regresar a Rusia. Podré ver a Putin estar muy orgulloso de mí-

Fin del POV

**Ahora hasta aquí le dejo el episodio, Rin tiene otra personalidad llamada RedRin(la cual es malvada y tiene ojos rojos) y su personalidad normal la cual tiene ojos azules. **

**Bueno no odio a Miku :c así aparece en las canciones que Rin se refiere a Miku como una cerda asquerosa, tienen una rivalidad que después veremos cómo se originó, al igual que Len y Ronald, ellos tampoco tienen todo de miel sobre hojuelas, en fin intentaré subir episodios por semana tal vez los sabados o los domingos así que matta-ne! n_n**


	3. En un sueño

**Minna-san aquí estoy con otro episodio nuevo :D**

**Este episodio hace referencia a las canciones From a Dream point of view **

_**ShineBK:**_** wahh arigatou espero que tambien estes bien n_n a decir verdad me gusta mucho que Len se preocupe por Rin, a pesar de ser un buen chico muy dulce puede perder la paciencia, aquí se queda en claro que Rin está enamorada de Len pero no se dará por vencida hasta poder dejarle en claro lo que siente por él, pero esta enganchada con otras cosas que no la dejan pensar con claridad **

**x-csskskskskskkskdsghgwkejsadbjs°°°°°° empieza el episodio (°w°)/**

Rin POV

_Yo lo sé, sólo un poco más y podré lograr mi misión pero solo con tenerlo cerca en la escuela no es suficiente, esa entrometida de Miku no deja solo a ese payaso ni un solo minuto, creo que están viviendo juntos._

_Tal vez debo investigarlo desde lejos o tal vez más de cerca…_

Fin del POV

Al día siguiente, Rin se despertó de su cama y se preparó para irse a la escuela, esta vez se sentía motivada ya que pronto iba a ser el inicio de las vacaciones de invierno, sin embargo algo no iba bien pero no estaba segura de qué.

En la estación de trenes se sentó en una banca para esperar a su ruta, de pronto divisó a Len caminando cabizbajo viendo hacia el suelo, parecía desvelado y su cabello estaba muy desordenado con la ropa arrugada como si tuviera pagadas las sabanas de su cama, Rin lo saludó desde lo lejos pero a él no pareció importarle o se espantó y continuó caminando pero más apurado y esta vez se sentó lejos de donde estaba Rin.

La chica se enojó pero se entristeció un poco con él, ella no recordó la razón lógica de porque la evadía, del hecho de que mostró parte de su personalidad malvada y sanguinaria; al parecer Rin aun no reconocía esa parte de ella misma, como si intentara reprimir algún recuerdo. Se levantó de su asiento y se aceraba lentamente hacia donde Len.

-Len ahí estás, buenos días- ella lo gritó así pudo llamar la atención del rubio

El chico que andaba durmiente abrió sus ojos y se fue corriendo, pero para su desgracia se tropezó al dar dos simples pasos.

-Len ¿porque no me saludas?- ella le sonrió al chico con la nariz sangrante.

\- Porque tu… tpu…agh- Len escupió un poco de sangre de la nariz que le caía a la boca

-uhg Len, ¿qué te pasó? Pareces regadera- le levantó su rostro e intentó acomodar su cuerpo para que él utilizara sus piernas como una almohada. Sacó un pañuelo con estampado de naranjas y le limpió la nariz.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- ahora si abrió más los ojos intentando no caer en sueño otra vez.

-Yo lo compré, pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-Que bien que no te lo hayas robado Rin, pero aún me das miedo- Se tapó la nariz con el pañuelo y evitar que saliera más sangre, pero esa respuesta no le había gustado a la rubia.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó pero sus ojos estaban rojos o tal vez esa fue pura imaginación de Len

-Ahh no fue nada, este emm vamos a subir a nuestro tren, mira ya llegó- El señaló a las vías y efectivamente, ahí estaba el tren, Rin se levantó y extendió su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, aunque estaba paranoico el solo la tomo porque realmente estaba algo cansado. Así que ambos se fueron juntos a la escuela. Sin embargo Len estaba atento de cada movimiento que hacía su compañera rubia.

Ella sacó una revista de shonen donde había un manga, y empezó a leer tranquilamente casi ignorando el hecho de que estaban camino hacia la escuela, como Len no tenía nada más que hacer, echo una mirada a lo que Rin leía, estaba leyendo.

-Ah estás leyendo ese manga llamado Kamisama no wrestling (personajes inventados de la nada xd) esa Kairi sí que sabe de llaves de pelea, es mi personaje favorita- todo parecía ir tan bien después de todo.

-Si me gusta mucho, los estilos de peleas son llaves de lucha libre reales es algo muy disfrutable aparte de planear asesinatos- La cara de Len se tornó de color pálido y empezó a sudar helado al escuchar eso

-Eh-

-¿Que pasa Len?-

-Eh-

-Oh no te preocupes, yo no te mataría - _a menos de que Putin-sama lo desee- _La chica volteó a verlo

-Eso ¿te tranquilizó?- El rubio se quedó callado así que ella lo tomo como un no o un "claro que si Rin-Chan eres una hermosa novia". Ella se quedó pasmada y sonriendo por esa imagen mental y se quedó viendo la revista sin poner atención pensando en más imágenes mentales con Len (apropiadas para todas las edades :3)

-… _No mucho-._ Len tomó sus audífonos amarillos y sintonizó la radio, alejándose un poco de Rin, ya que estaban muy pegados de una forma incomoda, según él.

Al llegar, mucha gente se bajó en la misma estación, la mayoría estudiantes y ambos perdieron la vista del uno del otro, pero eso no importaba, ya que aún siguen estando en el mismo salón de clases, se tendrían que ver otra vez.

Rin estaba caminando sola hasta que se topó con su "objetivo", él se le quedó viendo y la saludó sorpresivamente. La rubia volteó a ambos lados buscando a gente cerca creyendo que le saludaba a alguien más. Le hizo señas para irse a un lugar escondido en los arbustos de la escuela

-Si Rin, Te estoy saludando a ti- el joven con cabello rojizo camino hacia donde estaba la joven.

\- ¿A mí? Pero…- Ronald la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo en la boca, ella le quitó la mano rápidamente casi por acto reflejo, eso fue incomodo

-Ya sabes porque te estoy llamando ¿no?- su tono de voz se hizo en un susurro tratando de mantenerlo en secreto.

\- Sí si si , lo de las "sonrisitas" te los pago mañana, ¿vale?- ella vigilaba de que nadie los viera

-Tú me debes pagar HOY Kagamine, Yo sé que aun los tienes, así que si no los has usado aun tendrás que devolvérmelos, así de simple no me quiero meter en problemas, pero no quieres que yo te meta en problemas… Tus profesores no te defenderán con esta actitud.

-Te los pagaré mañana, no seas tan insistente.- se alejaba lentamente del joven pelirrojo cada vez la tensión se aumentaba, sólo a ella se le ocurría comprarle "mercancía" a su propio enemigo solo por un impulso de estupidez.

-Quedas advertida, si caigo yo, entonces tú también lo harás- Los dos tomaron caminos distintos y se fueron a su salón.

**Más tarde**

-Bien jóvenes, eso fue todo por la clase de hoy, espero que no tengan muchas dudas sobre esta lección, en dos semanas será la semana de exámenes así que prepárense para esto, es para sus vacaciones de invierno, es mejor estar en casa o con sus amigos que ir a clases remediales- El profesor borró las anotaciones y preparó su maletín para irse.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre sus grupos de amigos, Rin se acercó a Len, quien estaba guardando su libreta de cálculo integral en la mochila.

-Len ¿estás listo para estudiar para los exámenes?, he oído que los más difíciles serán de Cálculo y de historia, pero no creo que el de historia sea un problema para mí.- se sentó en la mesa del escritorio de Len para que él le pusiera atención.

-Ah perdona hoy me voy con mis amigos, pero si quieres nos vemos en la salida o mañana- mientras se levantaba de su asiento, se le notaba ocupado pero Rin quería estar con él ahora, era relajante para ella hablar con Len, ya que al contrario de muchas personas que ha conocido, era el único que no le molestaba al hablar sobre guerras, fascinaciones de técnicas de combate y llaves de lucha libre.

-¿Mañana?, sería mejor ahora, después de todo tu siempre ves a tus amigos- parecía algo desesperada como si quisiera tranquilizarse de algo

-De hecho es ya casi cinco días sin verlos, me gustaría verlos, por favor no te enojes, luego nos vemos- y así se fue sin decir más dejando a Rin junto a quien estaba también Miku, ella escucho más de lo que debía, otra vez.

-Nee, Rin puedes venir conmigo y con mis otras amigas del salón B, nos pintaremos las uñas y hablaremos de nuestros novios…jaja solo bromeo, ya enserio, puedes venir con nosotras- obviamente lo dijo en broma o tal vez en plan de herirla, pero eso no detuvo a Rin

-Está bien Miku, quiero que me hables de tu novio, así me reiré por un rato- ambas caminaron al jardín a comer su almuerzo, Miku trajo un Bic mac con papas fritas y se pintaron las uñas, solo hablaron sobre chicos y los zapatos que vieron en el centro comercial, pero Rin se aburrió de ellas y se marchó.

Estaba buscando un rincón tranquilo para leer lo último que quedaba de su revista, así pasó mejor su tarde y el almuerzo. El resto de las clases no le importó porque era clase de educación física y finalmente de arte, ella se fue a la salida de la escuela para drogarse en su departamento o en un lugar donde no la descubran pero cuando iba en camino, se encontró con Len, Ella no le dio importancia y continuo caminando.

-_Rin, te... cuidas por favor, no hagas algo raro-_

**Hasta aquí llega el episodio pero nos veremos la próxima semana Matta-nee! n_n/**


	4. ¡Eres mío!

**Un episodio más donde hará referencia al episodio Don't leave me alone (otra vez) para acercarse a la canción i'll give you chocolate! Len tiene secretos que solo rin se dará cuenta y lo sacará a su favor :o para acercarse más a él.**

_**ShineBK: **_**Por ahora a Len le**** da miedo**** Rin .**_**_. **_**pero él aun la quiere así x3**_** jaja**_** Miku tambien está loca pero como está muy ocupada siendo famosa no se le nota tanto :/**

**O,.-:wmcmcfndkslls,.._._.**

Len POV

"_Espero que te cuides y no hagas algo raro_"

Otro día más de aburrimiento y estrés de la escuela, pero al menos mañana es fin de semana y ya queda poco para las vacaciones de invierno por fin podré irme a descansar a mi casa. Después de lo que ocurrió justo ahora me da una sensación bastante tranquila,nadie pudo verme que escondía algo dentro de mi bolsillo, sería vergonzoso si alguien lo viera en mi mano

Me quede viendo alrededor del salón de clases era divertido verlos a todos platicar de sus estupideces pero fue cuando eché una mirada a la banca de Rin quien estaba leyendo un libro de historia, se le veía muy entretenida al parecer estaba estudiando, mientras algunos estábamos en silencio, otros de nuestros compañeros esperábamos la llegada de la maestra de inglés, una compañera se fue a sentar a su lugar pero buscaba algo en su bolsa.

-Este em, oigan chicas ¿no han visto mi broche? Lo dejé en mi estuche porque estaba roto lo quería arreglar y cuando volví al salón, este desapareció.- Una chica del salón se acercó a sus amigas que estaban juntas para hablar

-¿y no se te cayó debajo de tu pupitre?-Las amigas le contestaron

-No, ya revise por todos los lugares cerca de mi asiento pero no lo encuentro, creo que alguien se lo ha robado.- esto se ponía sospechoso, así que las chicas se levantaron del lugar donde estaban y voltearon a ver a todos lados y

"_¿pero qué hay de mí?"_

-_No creo que piensen que fui yo_\- Me levanté de mi lugar para dar la finta de que iría al baño

-Len, ¿de casualidad no has visto un broche de corazón tirado en el suelo?, estaba cerca de mi pupitre- La chica preocupada me preguntó pero yo no sabía que decir, tal vez debía mentir y arreglármelas para no ser mal juzgado.

-No lo he visto- mi corazón estaba latiendo muy fuerte.

-Está roto pero quisiera que lo buscaras por favor- Asentí con la cabeza para que no me preguntara más. Ya no lo resistía más y me fui al baño para evitar más remordimientos con ver su cara de preocupación. A pesar de que me gustaba esa sensación al robar, hace mucho que no lo sentía, yo robaba cosas sin sentido y las devolvía pero quedármelas no se siente tan mal… ¿o sí?

-_Pero, eso fue muy sospechoso, como sea ya que voy de camino iré al baño_-

Al terminar la clase, ya era hora de salir y era mi turno de hacer el aseo del salón junto con otros compañeros, por lo pronto no vería a Rin sino al día siguiente eso me tranquilizaba de una forma, pero por otra parte…

-Listo chicos, ya terminé con mi parte nos vemos mañana- dejé le trapeador dentro del almacén y me fui a mi locker de zapatillas, pero para mi sorpresa ahí estaba Rin viendo y esperándome atentamente como un gato esperando cazar a su presa.

-Len, ahí estás ¿recuerdas cuando me esperaste en este lugar para caminar a casa juntos?, pues ahora yo no te dejaré solo aquí- Espero a que me pusiera mis zapatos para salir

Fin del POV

\- Te vi, y justo cuando creí que no tenías problemas aparte de ser un chico débil-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¡Yo no soy débil! –

-jajaja- la rubia se rio y prosiguió

\- Tú te robaste ese broche sin que nadie más que yo se fijara, eso fue impresionante-nya- ella se acercó a verle los ojos para esperar su respuesta, pero el evitaba contacto visual con ella.

-¿impresionante?, aunque no lo necesito, es algo que no puedo controlar, y lo peor de todo es que me…- Su voz temblaba y pausó por un segundo, miró para otro lado por la vergüenza y remordimiento que me daba, no era la primera vez que robaba cosas ya sea de valor o no

-¿Te agrada?-

-Bastante- Len se rascó la nuca sin ver a rin. La respuesta del chico le intereso bastante a Rin que le hizo sonreír

-Lo que te falta es saber cómo defenderte cuando te descubran, y yo te puedo ayudar- se fueron caminando hasta la salida de la escuela.

\- ¿y en qué?- vigilaba de que no pasaran niños por la calle

-¡Técnicas de Lucha libre!- Dijo muy entusiasmada goleando su palma de la mano con el puño de la otra mano

-En este domingo lo haremos, aprenderás las técnicas de lucha, te veré en mi casa-

-Eh…- Len ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para decirle que no pero la muchacha ya se había ido, se fue dando brincos de felicidad por medio de la calle mientras brillaban sus audífonos de color amarillo. Justo como los de Len

-Este es nuestro domingo- lo dijo desde lejos mientras corría

-_esto es extraño, Ahora que me fijo, Rin también tiene uno de esa clase audífonos- _Len palpó sus audífonos que también brillaban.

-Tiene buen gusto en audífonos- Se suponía que no lo iba a dejar sólo durante el recorrido a la estación pero no le dio importancia siguió caminando por la calle. Viéndole el lado positivo a esto, al menos sabrá cómo defenderse para cualquier situación o problema que se meta Rin y él quede involucrado.

"**Y el Domingo"**

Eran las 5:00 de la mañana, el celular de Len sonó, pero él no contestó como estaba cansado decidió "olvidar cómo contestar su teléfono" y lo dejó así, sonó como nueve veces hasta que a la décima dejo de molestarlo.

9:59 de la mañana, el celular siguió sonando, esta vez duro menos de tiempo, finalmente Len recobró algo de conciencia pero ya era demasiado tarde como para contestar, se escuchó el timbre de su departamento y unos cuantos golpeteos en la puerta, cada vez eran más y más insistentes, Len no tuvo otra opción más que ir en su pijama.

-En un momento, si ya voy, ¡ya voy!- cada paso que daba estaba cada vez más irritado, abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa ahí estaba Rin con una pequeña bolsa, posiblemente quería estudiar también.

-Rin, hola buenos días- el chico intentó sonreírle para calmarla

-Len por qué no me contestabas te he estado esperando en mi casa desde las 5 de la mañana y tú no llegabas, hemos perdido mucho tiempo.-

-¿quieres estudiar para los exámenes?-

-No, ¡lo que debes aprender primero son las técnicas de combate! , como no fuiste a mi casa entonces vamos a tu patio-

-No he almorzado-

-eh de acuerdo te esperaré, pero no te tardes, que el tiempo se nos va- Se sentó en el sillón de la sala de televisión mientras tanto Len se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa.

-Rin, ¿estás segura de esto? Digo, podríamos estudiar o hacer algo que no provoque que los vecinos se enojen y me regañen por tanto ruido.-

\- Descuida-nya, me aseguraré de que no sientas mucho dolor.

**En el patio (30 segundos después)**

-AH! Eso duele- El chico se cayó al suelo después de una demostración de la llave que debía "aprender"

-Moh eso no es cierto apenas te pude levantar estás muy pesado, perdí el equilibrio y te caíste. Ella también se levantó del suelo

-Esto tardará más de lo que creí

\- Rin, me duele la espalda, porque no tomamos un descanso y después lo intentamos-

\- Debes hacer más ejercicio, te daré este mes aumenta tu masa muscular-

-No puedo, por más que lo intente mis brazos no cambian de volumen, son delgados pero siento que puedo ser fuerte con ellos-

Rin POV

-Um, ya veo-_Él es también un vocaloid, ¡justo como yo! _– Inconscientemente le sonreí a Len, tal vez más de lo que debía pero no pude evitarlo, creí que Len era un humano pero mi intuición me lo decía

Me fui a mi casa sin decir más que debía ejercitarse o dejar de ser un chico debilucho, pero los androides (vocaloid) no pueden aumentar de volumen muscular, solo pueden cargar 3 veces su tamaño, sus audífonos brillantes no eran una coincidencia

Después de tantos golpes que le di a mi pobre Len, aún sigue sin reaccionar rápido, esto no es bueno, yo sé que él también es un vocaloid como yo porque tiene audífonos brillantes, sabe cantar y no puede aumentar de peso; aunque sienta dolor y hasta emociones también puede pelear, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que aprenda sobre esto y tal vez se convierta en mi fiel asistente de asesinatos.

Pero qué tal si no le interesa involucrarse en cosas así, creo que debo considerar lo que diga Len y dejarlo tranquilo o Nah mejor lo obligo a convertirse en mi asistente y terminaremos siendo pareja por asares del destino, si eso estaría bien pero

Me pregunto quién más es un vocaloid…

Fin del POV

**Se acabó el episodio al parecer Rin y Len no son humanos sino vocaloids (no ¿enserio? xo) si ellos no siempre fueron vocaloid, después se verá que ocurre con ellos. Perdonen la demora aparte de no comprender ciertas partes x_x tambien he estado en mis asuntos de la universidad. Aun asi me gusta escribir asi que no lo veo como un problema :3**

**Gracias por leer matta-ne :D**


	5. Chocolate de amor

**Y como sigo teniendo tiempo e inspiración aquí les traigo otro episodio :D**

**En este episodio me baso en la canción I'll give you chocolate! Donde se suponía que era de san Valentín xd pero como sea feliz día de San Valentín adelantado (?)**

**Como sea que empiece el episodio n_n**

Rin y Len junto con otros compañeros del mismo salón salieron del salón de clases para ver las calificaciones que han sido recién publicadas en el pasillo principal

-Todo pasó tan rápido durante estos meses, por fin ha pasado la semana de exámenes…- Dijo Len relajado y feliz de que el horror haya pasado.

-Moh eso fue muy estresante y totalmente innecesario, odio los malditos exámenes y al imbécil que se le haya ocurrido inventar los exámenes, si me entero de que he reprobado, alguien lo pasará muy mal.- los ojos de Rin estaban rojos por un momento. Mientras Len tomaba su distancia, ya empezaba a distinguir a cual Rin temerle y definitivamente era a Rin de ojos rojos

-Como sea Rin, es hora de ver los resultados.- Ambos chicos se acercaron a ver en el cartel de los resultados a ver quién iba desde primer hasta último lugar y para su sorpresa

-¿Qué?- Len no lo podía creer, él reprobó dos exámenes y Rin aprobó todos con una calificación promedio. Pero algo es algo, lo malo es que él tendrá que ir a clases remediales y se perderá parte de sus vacaciones

-Wah! Que bien no reprobé ¡jajajaja que buena soy ya lo sabía!- Rin celebraba en voz alta de que ella pasó los exámenes y más por el hecho de que Miku había reprobado pero sólo un examen, esta vez Rin ganó contra ella.

-Felicidades Rin, eh pero ahora que veo en los primeros lugares, Ronald está en primer lugar, ha sacado la mayor puntuación…- El chico incrédulo de sus calificaciones, intentó sacar a Rin de su celebración por un momento.

-¡¿Ronald está en el cuadro de honor?! Ahora sí lo mato.- sus ojos no cambiaron de color esta vez pero si daba un poco de miedo

-¿Que Ronald está en primer lugar de toda la escuela? ¡Sugoi!. Pero que mal que yo tenga que ir a las clases remediales. Bueno no importa, al menos iré junto contigo Len, seguro será divertido - Miku se apareció sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su llegada, se puso en medio de la multitud que veía el cartel de las calificaciones, Len esperaba lo peor pero por suerte Rin sólo se fue alejando del pasillo sin decir nada.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana.- Miku lo dijo en tono amistoso y se fue al salón ya casi era hora de hacer la limpieza al salón de clases y como era su turno quería acabar pronto su largo cabello turquesa se movía en compás de los pasos de Miku se veía muy bien este día.

-¿Eh? Ah…s…si- Len parecía tonto tartamudeando de esa manera y su cara roja como si estuviera nervioso de algo, ¿tenía fiebre o algo así?

Rin POV

Entonces mañana es el día. Len y Miku estarán juntos para recuperarse por los exámenes reprobados y yo estaré intentando asesinar a Ronald… No, debo hacer algo para evitar que esa Miku se lleve mejor con Len, debo entregarle a Len algo especial, tan especial como para demostrarle que lo amo.

Tal vez darle algo tan tradicional en el romance, un chocolate hecho en casa, pero no sólo de cacao, nueces y leche, lo haré extra especial con mi receta de "Rin Kagamine", le daré eso aunque aún no sea día de San Valentín, y él lo comerá porque si no… ¡lo cortaré!

Después de comprar las cosas me fui a mi departamento y directamente a mi cocina

RedRin! POV

En la mesa estaban los ingredientes para el chocolate, bananas "_el favorito de Len"_ _chiles picantes_ "_para darle un toque picante"_ y veneno para ratas _"como a Len le disgusta tanto las ratas esto las ahuyentara"._

Saqué un bol grande para mezclar, un globo de repostería y una cazuela lo suficientemente grande para hacer un baño maría, Revolví toda la cocina para buscar la especia secreta esencial para demostrar mi amor a Len.

_¡Con un poco de amor eso quedará hermoso!- _Me quedé asombrada de cómo estaba quedando, el chocolate olía maravillosamente y la textura era cremosa, no lo probaba porque era de Len y sólo de Len. Vertí el chocolate en un contenedor en forma de corazón

Al terminar guardé el chocolate en el refrigerador para descasar y mañana darle el chocolate a Len

Fin del POV

A la mañana siguiente en el instituto, todos los reprobados estaban entrando a sus salones de clase, Len se sentó en su lugar usual a un lado de la ventana derecha del salón para tener una vista del patio y la entrada principal de la escuela. Aún no estaba ahí Miku, estaría llegando a tarde a clases o tal vez no vendría, eso le hizo sentirse un poco decepcionado.

Siguió viendo por la ventana a toda la gente pasar mientras llegaba la maestra o maestro tutor, cuando menos lo esperó llegó Rin en la entrada. Caminó hasta la séptima fila de bancas y tomo un lugar cerca de Len, no le habló sólo lo saludó pero ella tenía su sorpresa lista en una bolsa de papel decorado con corazones rosas.

-¿Rin? ¿Qué haces aquí, olvidaste que hoy iniciaban las clases para los que no reprobaron?- Parecía un poco irritado pero intentaba sacar buena cara

-Len, ten te doy esto.- Ella saca de su bolsa de papel una caja envuelta con papel de regalo color rosa y amarillo

-Feliz día de san Valentín adelantado este es un chocolate casero, espero que te guste- Len tomo la caja mientras veía que Rin le sonreía.

_-¿Día de san Valentín adelantado?_ -Eh, Gracias pero no quiero chocolate, soy hiperactivo al azúcar- Len estaba mintiendo para no comer el chocolate, si ella fue capaz de dispararle a unos niños y salirse sin ser arrestada, entonces qué no le pondría a ese chocolate.

-Len, tú y yo sabemos que no tienes un problema con el chocolate, yo me esforcé con hacer este chocolate así que si no te comes este chocolate, te cortaré-

-…-silencio incomodo

-…-más silencio incomodo

-Bien, de acuerdo, me comeré el chocolate, gracias Rin- cuando recibió el chocolate ella le sonrió aún más y se fue dando saltitos de felicidad sin importarle que otros estuvieran viéndola.

-_Um ¿por qué tiene que irse de esa forma?- _

Después de un tiempo llegó Miku junto con el tutor, y se dio la clase, Len guardó el regalo que le dio Rin en cuanto se acercaba Miku a sentarse cerca

-Hola Len- ahora estaba con ambas coletas con adornos de flores se veía muy bien y seguía usando esos audífonos de color rojo brillante, tal vez amaba escuchar música e inspirarse para sus canciones. Aunque eran compañeros de clases y posiblemente buenos amigos, Len seguía sintiéndose nervioso al estar con ella no sólo por su apariencia, sino que también ella es su Idol favorita.

-Supongo que debemos poner atención a la clase, nos será de mucha utilidad, ¿verdad?- estaba perdido observando a Miku, preguntándose cuanto tiempo tardaría en peinarse todo ese largo cabello

-Ah sí claro que sí- estaba perdido observando a Miku. Cuando inicio el tutor sus clases ahora si intentó poner toda su atención pero falló y siguió viéndola de pies a cabeza hasta detenerse en sus audífonos rojos. Todo intrigado de que eran del mismo modelo que él y Rin tenían en color diferente.

Cuando finalizó la lección todos se fueron de la escuela mientras Len llegó a su casa para ver su regalo de San Valentín adelantado.

Len abrió la caja y en él se encontraba un chocolate que por rarezas de la vida aún estaba en perfecto estado tenía unas letras en ruso, aunque no sabía ruso, podía tener una idea de lo que decía, el chocolate daba un aroma suave y delicado del cacao con leche y un ligero toque de bananas.

Len POV

-_No se ve tan mal y su sabor ha de ser tan malo con ese olor tan delicioso-_ El chico tomó un pedazo del chocolate y lo probó, fue el chocolate más delicioso de todos, tenía el delicioso sabor dulce de las bananas, el toque picante y misterioso de los ¿chiles? y podía sentirse seguro de que los ratones no se le acercarían esta vez a su casa…esto tiene veneno

-Wah_ este es un buen chocolate, realmente Rin se ha lucido me encanta mucho esto, es muy sabroso y… adictivo-_ Len aún seguía caminando mientras comía de poco a poco el chocolate pero cada vez esos mordiscos eran más grandes y exaltados pero ya no sabía porque…

-Oh no me he acabado el chocolate, ma ma…maldita sea jejeje- ahora estaba hablando solo miraba su caja de chocolate y empezó a ver luces de colores, se hacían figuras muy extrañas pero len no podía dejar de reir

¡Todo era felicidad el mejor chocolate de todos sin duda alguna jajajajajajajajajaajajaaerrornotfoundjajajajajjajajsjdksadksdljals

Voces de Abe-san Ronald Mcdonald resonaban en mi mente y yo sólo gritaba

"_Yaranaika?"_

"_claro que sí"_

_Ahh ahhh_

"_Yaranaika?"_

_Ahh ahhh_

"_esto viene en distintas presentaciones"_

"_Nee?"_

_Ehhh ahhhhh_

Fin del POV

-Pero qué mier…-A la mañana siguiente Len despertó en la banca de un parque sin camisa ni calcetines o zapatos y como era de suponerse su cartera también estaba sin dinero…

**Fin del episodio o.o**

**Len ha probado el chocolate especial de Rin y ahora despierta en un lugar que no recuerda, Len ha olvidado algunas cosas pero recordará más cosas de su pasado con Rin. En esta ulima parte me basé en lo ultimo que pasa en la canción I'll give you chocolate!**

**Gracias por leer Matta-nee!**


	6. Cómo matar a un payaso

**En este episodio las cosas se tornan un poco oscuras, el episodio se basa en la canción Under a Cherry tree, donde Rin decide ponerse en marcha con su misión de asesinato. Mientras Len despierta de sus alucinaciones y regresa a casa. **

_**ShineBK: **_**Len sigue sin entender a quien tiene en frente de él, y decide irse por lo inalcanzable ****justo como ciertas personas que conozco**** ;_;**

_**WhiteRabbitt21**_**: Yaranaika es una expresión que significa "¿lo haremos?" tiene su significado en japonés pero también es algo yaoi bara (gay con personajes muy masculinos) y en las alucinaciones que tenía Len sólo escuchaba las voces de Abe-san (personaje de un manga yaoi bara, su cara es muy conocida por internet) y Ronald McDonald. Asi que lo dejaré en sus imaginaciones sobre lo que pasó en la noche de Len con sus alucinaciones xD**

**O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O **

Rin tomó su celular para llamarle a Len, esperaba a que estuviese más receptivo esta vez gracias a su chocolate de amor, de seguro ya sabe que ella lo ama y así posiblemente la ayude con su plan de asesinato, ella hará el trabajo sucio pero realmente necesitaba de un lindo ayudante para animarla y robar toda la mercancía del payaso, como un bono extra. Ellos son amigos y compañeros de escuela pero Rin sentía algo más que eso, era algo hermoso verlo sonriendo y hablando sobre las llaves de lucha libre.

"_Como quisiera ir a una cita con él_"

Mientras esperaba al tono de marcado, se comía una un panqueque de fresas con crema que se encontró en la cocina.

**En la casa de Len**

*Turururururu tsss tsss Yaranaika?*(tono de llamada de bajo presupuesto xp)

-Hola ¿Rin?- Contesto el joven rubio

-Len hola ¿cómo estás?

-No me creerás pero no recuerdo lo que pasó anoche y desperté en un parque, ¡ahora no tengo nada de ropa! B…bueno no traigo camisa ni zapatos pero se siente casi la misma sensación, estoy apenas llegando a mi casa-. Se le oía algo nervioso

-Ah eh que habrá pasado um no tengo idea- Rin se hizo la inocente

-¿Por qué me hablas tan temprano?-

-Debes saber algo… Sólo ven a mi departamento-

-Rin puedes contármelo justo ahora ¿esto no es para lastimar mi espalda verdad?-

-¡No, no es eso ya te explicaré en mi casa!-

-Como sea debo ir a mi casa lo más pronto posible, luego te visito dentro de una hor_a *Será una cita entonces_\- la señal se acortaba mientras iba por la estación de trenes subterránea

-¿Eh…qué has dicho?- Rin se emocionó

-que te veré en una hora, es todo- eso la confundió, él no dijo que era una cita otra vez pero ya no parecía nervioso

-Ah oh muy bien lo has prometido así que no rompas una promesa- Tal vez sólo lo escuchó en su mente ahora la nerviosa era Rin.

Len colgó primero

-Nyaaaa!- Rin gritó como un gato de felicidad y abrazó muy fuerte su almohada, hundiendo su rostro contra ella.

Mientras para esperar, Rin empezó a cantar una canción sobre los cerezos y cómo desearía que estuvieran floreciendo justo en este momento para verlos con Len, aunque le gustaría ver a Putin y convertirse en su fiel mano derecha, aun no querría irse de Japón por que dejaría a Len. Estar junto a él era lo mejor y tal vez la vida en la escuela no era tan mala.

Más tarde el timbre sonó Rin abrió la puerta lo más rápido posible y ahí estaba su querido Len esperando justo como lo prometió.

-¿Ya llegué Rin qué era lo que querías decirme?- Entró a la casa mientras se frotaba las manos para obtener más calor, se le veía muy bien con esa bufanda roja y suéter beige.

-que… me….gust…- Rin casi se ponía roja como la bufanda de len

-¿qué?- Len aun no entendía lo que pasaba

-Me… gusta…ría que ¡me ayudaras a atrapar a Ronald! – Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, ya que se le fue la valentía de decirle lo que sentía por él

-¿Yo? Pero me has dicho muchas veces que soy bastante débil- se tocó sus brazos que eran muy delgados y no parecían poder levantar ni un oso de peluche.

-No lo tomes enserio, sólo escucha mi plan, y de seguro no fallaremos-

-Está bien, siempre y cuando me dejes tomar té-

**Capítulo 6: ¡Cómo matar a un payaso! con Rin Kagamine :D**

**Paso 1: investígalo.**

-Muy bien, aquí vamos a revisa todo lo que hace, ya sabemos que ama estar con Miku y hacerme vomitar cuando se dan sus besos llenos de pintalabios y maquillaje barato, debe de hacer algo más que eso. He observado que saca buenas notas, trata bien a los demás estudiantes, tiene una buena cantidad de amigos y hasta trata muy bien a los niños, cómo lo odio.- Rin explicó con unos dibujitos de crayones

-Yo también lo odio pero ¿eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Que para ser un gran emperador del mal se tiene que ser carismático, si la gente te ve mal entonces creerá que eres malvado, pero si actúas como amigo de todo mundo, nadie sospechará de ti, ahora dime ¿porque lo odias?- Le volteó a ver y lo apuntó con la crayola de color rojo

-Eh no, por algo que me robó y no me lo devolvió… pero eso no importa ahora- Dio un sorbo de su taza de té

**Paso 2: se cautelosa.**

-Como todo buen asesino, ¡el no hacer ruido es tan crucial! Y también proteger su identidad, eso es por lógica. Así que mientras él vaya camino a su casa, yo me ocultaré en las sombras de los postes, lo buscaremos cada paso que haga y en la noche lo atacaré y tú te encargaras de que nadie sospeche, y claro ¡a arrastrar el cuerpo!-

-Intentaré hacer lo posible…- siguió viendo sus brazos y sus dedos que tenían esmalte de color amarillo, tal vez eso no se veía intimidante ni mucho menos masculino.

**Paso 3**: **Oculta tu identidad.**

-Otra cosa esencial, usaremos máscaras o algo para evitar que nos descubran, buscaremos un costal para el cuerpo y ahora… debemos buscar a Ronald.-

-¿Ahora? ¿No crees que tu plan es algo simple? espero que resulte- Len se rascó la cabeza

-¡Resultará te lo aseguro!- Rin intentó mostrarse más segura de sí misma, en esos ambientes era más sencillo que declararse a alguien.

Así que durante el resto del día se fueron a buscar a Ronald McDonald, revisando cada lugar por donde iría, fue a comprar, a la casa de Miku para acompañarla a su estudio de grabación para un disco nuevo. Y finalmente a su trabajo de medio tiempo a un restaurante McDonald's disfrazado como payaso que atendía una de las cajas registradoras, todo el tiempo fue observar sus pasos y acciones, parecía que ya sabe que lo observaban y por eso no hacía algo sospechoso. Pero tanto Rin como Len, ya sabían en lo que se dedicaba ese chico en realidad.

"_Ah, esto es aburrido, debimos haber traído la radio para escucharla por lo menos como en ese sueño que tuve donde escuchaba canciones de Miku mientras nevaba muy fuerte, fue extraño pero estaba junto a Rin con una ropa muy abrigada y una gorra ushanka y recuerdo haberla visto más alta que yo_"- Len se quedó muy pensativo y bostezó en silencio mientras Rin observaba muy atenta.

-Ya viene, ya salió del trabajo, se está preparando para cerrar el restaurante… Prepárate Len- Rin le susurró en el oído, Len asintió y se levantaron intentando no hacer ruido.

Como ya conocían la ruta hacia el camino a casa de Ronald, se fueron a buscar un lugar donde ocultarse, al parecer tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse con un callejón oscuro, pronto los ojos de Rin se tornarían rojos.

Iba pasando alegre la víctima, que se veía tan fácil de atrapar, Len sentía la tensión del momento y esperaba que la policía no se enterara Rin sacó su arma lista para disparar, apuntó y para tener mejor precisión, se acercó unos cuantos pasos, se quedó quieta, cuidando la respiración y jaló el gatillo. O eso parecía

Rin lanzó un disparó, pero sólo le lastimo el brazo a Ronald, no pareció quejarse solo se tocó la herida como intentando disipar el dolor –_Maldición_\- Volvió a disparar con más frecuencia pero esta vez con disparos más rápidos y torpes, gastando sus municiones rápidamente.

-AHH- Aunque grito nadie salió, Rin gastó las balas, dándole el tiempo al payaso para escapar, pero su pierna también se vio afectada y cayó al suelo, se encorvó del dolor. Rin le hizo una señal a Len quien corrió hacia Ronald y uso un costal para cubrirle el rostro y poco a poco el cuerpo. Pero no antes de esculcarle los bolsillos y robarse la cartera

-¡Lo tenemos! Ahora ayúdame a llevarlo- El costal dejo de moverse, se fueron corriendo de una forma de que nadie los viera, la calle estaba sola sin señales de gente alrededor. Era perfecto pues Len estaba contribuyendo sin reclamar, esto era mucho más sencillo para Rin. Ya sabían que hacer para ocultar al cuerpo. Fueron hacia la parte más alejada de un parque, cerca de un árbol de cerezo sin follaje y cubierto de hielo.

-Vamos a enterrarlo debajo de este árbol de cerezos- Los ojos de Rin ya estaban rojos, Len no se había dado cuenta aun pero él seguía a rin sin saber que más hacer, ya estaba involucrado en este crimen aunque él no lo hubiese decidido. Buscaron en el almacén cerca del parque y los baños públicos para encontrar palas para empezar a excavar.

El atardecer duro tan poco pero Len pudo ver que Rin ahora estaba con sus ojos azules y sosteniendo la pala, de alguna forma se le veía tan realizada, el sol le daba un buen efecto a su de luz a su cabello. Ella se le quedó viendo a su joven ayudante y le sonrió con una expresión de inmensa gratitud.

Len hizo lo mismo, le sonrió pero con remordimiento, ¿Qué pasará cuando Miku se entere de que acabaron de asesinar a su novio? Algo no podía ir bien desde ahora en adelante, se podía presentir.

Los jóvenes se fueron caminando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, mientras las sirenas de las patrullas de policía sonaron por todo el área.

**Continuará**

**Pronto acabará la parte 1 de la saga, faltan como 2 episodios,pero aun no acaba la historia, la saga tiene 4 partes **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee (n_n)/**


	7. Esto es el comienzo

**Realmente me he demorado en hacer este episodio por la semana tan caca que tuve ó_ó , con eso de exámenes finales y nervios de pensar de que reprobaría, mi estrés, mi tos, pulmones rotos y paro cardiaco (?) pero bueno ya estoy mejor ahora n_n **

_**ShineBK: **_**Bueno tal vez durante este tiempo ya lo hayas descubierto, Len está atraído hacia Miku por ser fan de ella y sus canciones, entonces siente celos terribles de Miku y Ronald, entonces él lo odia por eso, "se robó a Miku" creeme que len es lento jajaja (okpesimochiste) para saber lo que siente realmente por Rin :s **

**Capitulo número siete, donde finalmente pone en marcha su plan de asesinar a Ronald McDonald, todo parecía marchar a la perfección para gusto de rin. Reaparece como si nada hubiese pasado, su cuerpo estaba aparentemente sin vida o ¿no?**

**Basado en las canciones It's happiness! ****Hand me the rope y this is the beginning!**

* * *

Miku POV

Este día no podría ser más perfecto, otro día más de grabación y terminaré con el disco nuevo que he grabado, mis notas subirán y estoy segura de que no reprobaré estas lecciones de recuperación, Ronald me ha propuesto matrimonio y celebraremos la boda justo cuando nos graduemos y ha estado muy romántico conmigo, como siempre. Lo he visto sin el maquillaje de payaso, y es tan guapo justo como su personalidad es tan especial para mí.

Aunque me ha avisado por mensaje de celular que no podría venir por mí hacia el edificio donde trabajo y tenga que irme por mi nada podría salir mal…

Fin del POV

**Mientras tanto en el departamento de Rin**

Rin POV

Todo va acorde a mi plan, ya maté a Ronald eso quiere decir que debo avisarle a Putin que he cumplido con mi meta en Japón y pronto iré a reportarme hacia allá, Len y yo estamos más y más juntos le he enseñado formas de autodefensa y buenos consejos de como cepillarse los dientes, pronto reuniré todo mi coraje para decirle lo mucho que lo quiero y que seamos más que amigos, obviamente tendrá que ir conmigo hacia Rusia, y lo mejor de todo ya no le tendré que pagar a ese payaso todas mis cuentas de lo que me vende.

Me preparé una taza de té y le agregué azúcar y sal, me encanta ese sabor tan especial y desaliñado que le da. Encendí el televisor y tomé una cobija para cubrirme las piernas y dejar de sentir el frio tal vez me he desacostumbrado del frío que hay en Rusia. Cambiando de canales me encontré con el noticiero de la noche, reportando sobre unos chicos desconocidos caminando con un saco extraño, discutían los reporteros que era posiblemente un cuerpo pero para saber más se investigará el caso alrededor de las zonas cercanas al parque, los sospechosos no se les notaba las caras pero se podía reconocer que era una mujer y un hombre de aproximadamente 14 años usando lentes y cubre bocas.

"_maldición ¿nos habrán descubierto? Tal vez si fuimos demasiado indiscretos…"_

Mi celular sonó y era Len así que contesté muy exaltada

-Rin, ¿estás viendo las noticias?- al parecer Len también estaba preocupado

-Sí…- mi voz fue menos expresiva de lo usual

-Iré a tu departamento, espero de que no nos pase nada… sólo espérame ¿de acuerdo?- ambos sabíamos que no podíamos discutirlo tan a la ligera desde el celular, así que no tuve otra alternativa más que esperar a Len.

Mientras seguía tomando más de mi té para relajarme no era suficiente, creo que debía hacer algo más que esto, prepararme para irme de Japón, empaqué mi ropa algunas cosas del desván y escondidas del closet. Algunas sirenas de patrulla policíaca se escuchaban a lo lejos.

"_Vamos Len, por favor no te tardes_"

El sonido de las manecillas del reloj era estresante junto las patrullas alejándose, revisé por la ventana y seguí esperando a que Len viniera hasta que escuché pasos desde las afueras del departamento, podía sentir que alguien estaba detrás de esa puerta y como ya no se escuchaban las patrullas fui a revisar hasta la puerta. Busqué por la mirilla de la puerta pero no había nadie abrí la puerta…

Mis ojos no lo podían creer, Ronald aún pintado con su traje de payaso y peluca estaba vivo y aunque tenía ciertas lesiones y tierra en la ropa, estaba en pie.

Fin del POV

-¿Ronald, cómo es posible de que sigas vivo?-

-jajajaja- Ronald comenzó a reír al ver la cara de sorpresa de Rin así que le dio palmadas en su cabeza.

-Claro que aún estoy vivo, sólo me lastimaste y jamás me diste en puntos vitales-

-Pero tu pulso, toqué tu cuello y ¡no tenías pulso!-

-No sabes encontrar el pulso en el cuello, pero ¿sabes qué? te perdono por eso-

-¿eh?-

Los ojos de Rin cambiaron a Rojo

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres imbécil? ¿A que te mate? yo te puedo asesinar incluso sin armas- Lo retó con esas palabras a que peleara

El joven payaso le sonrió mirándole a los ojos metió su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón amarillo y sacó una pistola.

-Es un regalo para ti- Apuntó y comenzó a disparar por todas partes del departamento; Rin se agachó rápidamente cubriéndose la cabeza e intentó tumbarlo por los tobillos pero la falta de impulso hizo que sólo Ronald apuntara el arma a la mano de rin y la soltó. Las patrullas se alertaron gracias al ruido de los disparos y salieron policías corriendo para la dirección del departamento casi destrozado de Rin. Los vecinos ya estaban alarmados así que avisaron a la policía.

-Nos vemos, niñita- le dio una patada en la cabeza dejando el arma en la mano de rin. Enfadada rin le disparó a los pies del payaso lo lastimó pero pudo escapar. Algunos policías pensando que ella hizo todo el desorden, la acorralaron para que no escapara.

-¡quieta jovencita, usted vendrá con nosotros!- Los policías le tomaron de las muñecas dejándola sin forma de escapar.

-Pero él vino y me atacó- intentó conservar el enojo pero ya no podía hacer nada, perdió todo lo que ella misma consideraba su propia defensa

-Permanezca en silencio mientras la llevamos a la comisaría-

Len quien apenas llegó pero ya era muy tarde, toda la conmoción y la gente que pasaba se quedaron para ver que ocurría pero los demás policías mantenían la distancia de los civiles. Len pudo divisar a una chica rubia que se cubría la cara, estaba siendo casi arrastrada hacia una patrulla de policía.

"_¡RIN!"-_ Len quería correr hacia donde rin estaba pero temía que lo arrestaran también así que fue cauteloso, caminó hacia el edificio de departamentos ocultándose detrás de la gente y tapando sus audífonos luminosos y entró al departamento de Rin, evitando las cintas policiacas. La patrulla se fue junto con otros policías.

Dentro de la habitación de Rin había bastantes cosas sospechosas como para que la arrestara el resto de su vida, así que Len se encargó de llevarse la mayor cantidad que pudiese y deshacerse de ellas lo antes posible, encontró algo que le llamó la atención, una bolsa de color marrón muy tenue de tela, la contempló y decidió llevársela a su casa para ver lo que contenía. Se aseguró de que nadie lo viera y se escapó por la ventana del segundo piso donde había un arbusto… Len se cayó y se lastimó un poco las piernas y se llenó de ramas desde el cabello hasta los calzones.

Ya dentro de su habitación y haberse quitado las ramas, abrió la bolsa de rin y se encontró con unas extrañas memorias USB que eran más largas de lo usual. Len se sonrojó pensando en la posibilidad de que si rin los usaba para algo más que guardar información. Pero agitó su cabeza en negación

-Um… no debo estar loco- olvidó la idea y siguió buscando

Dentro estaban fotos de una linda chica rubia de ojos azules abrazando a un perro café grisáceo, si se veían detenidamente los ojos del perro era azules pero más oscuro

-¿Rin? ¿Cuándo se tomó esa foto?- Notó que en la foto estaba nevando la ropa que llevaba era muy abrigada y tenía sus orejas estaban descubiertas no tenía los audífonos luminosos. Ahí fue cuando lo recordó todo. Len también estuvo en Rusia pero no era exactamente parte de los asesinos o lo que fuera aquellos niños él estaba cerca de Rin pero ella no era Rin sino…

-Irina, ¡eso es! Rin es Irina- Len sonrió cálidamente abrazando a la pequeña foto y la guardó en su cajón del buró.

-Ahora me pregunto cómo estará Rin- Se acostó en la cama pensando en ella y se durmió.

**En la comisaría dos horas antes**

-Siguiente, la joven sospechosa del departamento veintisiete- Un hombre que al parecer era el que iba a cuestionar a Rin la llamó.

-Usted tiene ningún antecedente legal, sin embargo usted es sospechosa del alboroto con mano armada-

-Sí yo no he hecho nada lo juro, Ronald McDonald toco mi puerta y me disparó toda mi habitación, me dio el arma y yo…-

-Espere ¿quiere decir que el payaso Ronald McDonald la atacó?-

-Sí y él es un malvado traficante de drogas-

-Ese payaso de las hamburguesas ¿cierto?-

-Sí ese mismo- Ella contaba la verdad evitando decir sobre su intento de asesinato

-Que ridiculez, me suena a que usted está mintiendo-

-jaja no creo que lo haya hecho una niñita como tú, me han informado que no encontraron algo sospechoso en su habitación, así que como usted es menor de edad me temo que usted se quedará por una semana en la correccional, por ocasionar todo ese alboroto-

-para qué usted ni tiene padres o algún tutor legal y aun así tiene dinero para pagar un departamento ¿cómo es eso posible? No puede vivir sola requiere de algún orfanato. Usted es muy sospechosa y no se puede quedar así-

-¡Yo soy de Rusia yo conozco a Putin! Y él me conoce, ¡se enfadará que ustedes me hagan esto!-

-usted está loca, si tanto dice eso, entonces demuéstrelo-

-No puedo…yo no puedo hablarle él es un hombre muy ocupado- se sonrojó casi llorando

-Entonces te irás al correccional de menores- nadie le creyó de que era de Rusia y mucho menos si ella era una asesina, todos tomaron a Rin como una loca y la encerraron en la cárcel.

**En la casa de Miku**

El teléfono empezó a sonar como tres veces hasta que salió Miku con una toalla, se estaba bañando. Se demoró al ver que era de un teléfono púbico del hospital, no era la primera vez que sería un pervertido fanático que pudo conseguir su número telefónico personal, se fue a vestir, pero el mismo número sonaba hasta que Miku decidió contestar.

-Miku, ¿porque no contestaste?-

-¿Ronald? Qué alivio, pensé que eras un fanático ¿qué ocurre, porqué me llamas desde un hospital?-

-tuve un pequeño accidente, pero no te preocupes estaré bien.- intentó aguantar el ardor de las heridas mientras el doctor le ponía vendas, estaba sin su maquillaje y traje de payaso

-¿Accidente? Estás loco, claro que es algo que me va a preocupar ¿cómo ocurrió?-

-descuida me tropecé y casi me atropellan eh… perdí mi celular es por eso que te hablo desde el hospital, solo te quería avisar eso-

-está bien amor, yo te compraré un celular nuevo, cuídate mucho no me hagas sentir mal por eso. Te amo- Dijo Miku derrochando todo el azúcar y melosidad posible a través de la bocina

-Yo también te amo, nos vemos después querida-

**Una semana después**

-Shibuya, Tren de shibuya a punto de salir- en el fondo se escuchaba la voz de una señora que avisaba sobre las rutas de trenes, ya estaba en la estación de Shibuya. Rin salió por las puertas del tren que estaba a punto de llenarse, Rin ya no tenía un lugar a dónde quedarse, así que buscó en sus bolsillos que ya no tenía mucho dinero, y por lo menos si le devolvieron el celular, buscó si tenía servicio de llamadas y descubrió que había muchas llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido.

Llamó al número desconocido de vuelta, era de Rusia, Helena una asistente de Putin la estuvo llamando.

-¿Hola? Soy yo Rin, disculpe por no haber contestado antes es que yo...-

-Has sido descubierta y no has cumplido con tu misión, disculpa pero no debes holgazanear en el trabajo, ¿qué has estado haciendo?-

-Me inscribí a la escuela como de dijeron, he perseguido a Ronald y lo he investigado-

-Eso no es el punto, usted no logró mantener las expectativas de Putin has sido degradada, eso es todo lo que le iba a comunicar. Pronto vendrá alguien que tendré que auxiliarte-

-Entonces, que debo hacer ahora me he quedado sin departamento-

\- Le mandaré un pago extra para ayudarla en eso, eso es todo lo que haré- La mujer colgó el teléfono.

"_Esto es el comienzo Ronald lo va a pagar por haberme dado todos estos problemas, me ha arruinado mi vida, esto es personal…"_

Pronto las vacaciones de invierno acabarán y regresarán a la escuela Rin se preparará para el ataque decisivo.

**Fin del episodio :D y de la parte uno, como no subí episodio la semana anterior, este episodio es más largo (?) en este episodio Luka es introducida en la historia, sólo que se llama Helena y es una humana Aquí un resumen de lo que pasó en la primera parte.**

**Rin es una asesina a sueldo no posee un nombre en concreto pero era llamada la "máquina número uno de la pureza" y que es una vocaloid (androide muy realista y sabe cantar, digamos que su voz se escucha humana también xD) llega a Japón para asesinar a Ronald McDonald (la verdad aun no entiendo por qué quieren matar a Ronald) y se inscribe a una escuela para pasar inadvertida con el nombre de "Rin Kagamine" que por coincidencia su apellido es igual al de Len un joven (vocaloid) promedio, amistoso de cantidad normal de amigos y calificaciones promedio, algo cobarde, nunca ha tenido novia y es cleptómano.**

**Rin se enamoró de Len al verlo por primera vez y aún más al descubrir que era un chico de corazón noble y era el único chico con el que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, hasta de Rusia y armas. Le cuenta su secreto de que ella es una asesina, Len pensó que era una mentira y ella estaba loca. Pero en secreto tenía miedo de Rin, pero poco a poco fue desarrollando un cariño hacia ella y se preocupa por ella.**

**Rin tiene una doble personalidad llamada RedRin! Quien odia a los niños, es más agresiva y peligrosa que Rin, al parecer rin no se da cuenta de su existencia, pero es notoria su personalidad porque los ojos de Rin cambian de color azul a rojo.**

**Miku es una idol muy conocida y amada en toda la escuela y el mundo, hasta Len se siente atraído a ella, pero odia a Ronald McDonald porque él es el novio de Miku, por así decirlo "Ronald robó a Miku de Len" mientras que Rin odia a Miku porque ella es muy popular.**

**Cuando Rin se da cuenta de la atracción de Len hacia Miku, decide hacerle un chocolate a Len para informarle de que él es sólo de ella y de nadie más. Len temeroso empieza a comer el chocolate y desde entonces empezó a olvidar sus preocupaciones entonces accede a ayudar a Rin para asesinar a Ronald, pero las cosas salen mal, Rin pierde su puntería y no consigue matarlo, sólo lo entierran debajo un árbol de cerezos.**

**Más tarde Ronald aún vivo logra escapar de la tierra y va en busca de Rin para vengarse. Mientras Len descubre algo dentro de la bolsa de Rin que le hace recordar los viejos tiempos en Rusia. **

**Al ser arrestada y descubierta, Rin ha perdido la credibilidad sobre sus propias habilidades como asesina y ha sido despedida pero Luka (Helena) decidió darle una segunda oportunidad a escondidas así que sólo la degradó de puesto y mandó algún auxiliar de los asesinos.**

**Pero bueno eso es todo por ahora ya vendrá en la parte 2 en esta misma historia gracias por leer matta-nee (°w°)/**


	8. ¡El dia de la batalla decisiva!

**Capítulo 8 Segunda parte de la saga! Con un cambio de imagen para la portada n_n **

**Debo aclarar que esta historia se basa entre los años 2008-2012(3?)**

**Ahora en un semestre nuevo las cosas cambian, Rin toma parte del consejo estudiantil como vice presidenta e intenta mejorar de nota, por lo menos ya ha encontrado personas y amistades, y ha encontrado otras metas en su vida, ser la idol numero uno que supere a Miku, y Len está adicto e introspectivo sobre su pasado en Rusia.**

**Que empiece el episodio :D**

* * *

Miku POV

Ya es el final de vacaciones invernales, pasaron muchas cosas tediosas y sin importancia como navidad, año nuevo y san Valentín…en esas temporadas me desvelé haciendo muchas entrevistas sobre mi disco nuevo y mi matrimonio que ya está como noticia oficial y pública. Aunque algo no andaba bien, Ronald está muy distante conmigo, seguramente ha de estar preocupado de salir de casa y que le ocurriese un accidente.

Cuando terminé de peinar mi largo cabello estaba a punto de irme a dormir pero el timbre sonó, ya sabía que era mi querido Ronald quien ahora no traía puesto su traje de payaso, fui a abrir la puerta personalmente.

-Ronald, te he extrañado mucho, por favor pasa- Le di un beso en el cachete y agarré su mano. Él preparó para nosotros dos tazas con chocolate caliente y nos sentamos en la mesa a comer galletas también, él no dijo mucho estaba muy serio, estaba a punto de decirle algo pero él habló primero.

-Miku, ya pronto será nuestra boda- tomó un sorbo del chocolate

-Sí, eso me pone muy contenta-

-A mí igual, pero hay algo que me preocupa bastante y como pronto serás parte de mi familia debo decirte todo lo que ocurre, en especial ese día de mi "accidente"- Me dio una tierna sonrisa que pronto desvanecería.

-Yo por algunos malentendidos y errores míos me he hecho enemigo de Putin, ha mandado a alguien para asesinarme…es alguien quien conoces-

Tal declaración fue tan extraña que creí que bromeaba pero él seguía serio sobre eso, no daba una razón

-¿eh? ¿Cómo?... ¿y quién es? Yo conozco mucha gente-

-Esa muchachita extraña, Rin-

-¿Rin? Cómo es posible eso no creo que haya sido esa niña, es molesta cuando intenta imitar o mejorar en todo lo que hago. Nunca creí que podía ser capaz de hacer algo así-

\- Miku yo sé que eso suena raro, en esa noche alcancé a distinguir esa complexión, sin duda era Rin, también pude ver que la acompañaba su novio Len – Irritado, dio el ultimo mordisco a su galleta de malvavisco

-No es su novio, ese chico al parecer está enamorado de mí...-

-No le des mucha importancia Miku, yo me las arreglaré para poder sobrevivir a esto.-

-Ya veo Ronald, pero debo hacer algo para ayudarte, tal vez a vigilar a esos niños, ellos no deben hacerte daño alguno.- Al acabar con el chocolate y las galletas, Ronald se levantó y limpió los platos por mí.

Sin embargo, me estaba enojando bastante, nadie se mete con mi prometido ni mucho menos si yo podía hacer algo al respecto. Al final de la conversación me fui a dormir y Ronald se quedó conmigo en la casa a dormir… (en un cuarto adicional para huéspedes :3)

Tendría que buscar a alguien que pudiese grabar discretamente todo movimiento de Rin y tal vez de Len también, quien podría ayudarla sin pensarlo como cualquier perro lo haría.

Fin del POV

_**Departamento de Len**_

Len POV

Esta bolsa es increíble, me alegro tanto de haberla encontrado, me he preguntado de qué trata todo el contenido de las memorias USB de Rin, intenté conectarlas en mi computadora pero la información no era compatible, entonces ¿de qué era? Si no era en la computadora, entonces ¿en dónde?

Tanto investigar me ha agotado y debería dormir; lo que hay en esa bolsa de Rin tenía otras cosas que me ponen muy feliz, sabía muy bien y no me dejaba dormir tenía que esperar a que todo el efecto se pasara. Río como loco y no sé porque, me hacía cantar de felicidad intentando alcanzar luces de colores, mientras buscaba en todas partes, debajo de mi cama, en mis piernas, o talvez en mi cabeza… en mis cienes, las que son cubiertas por mis audífonos tenía una ranura muy extraña, lo que intenté fue conectar una de esas memoria en mi cabeza, muchos recuerdos pasaron en mi mente, recuerdos que antes eran vagos y que creía que estaba soñando…

Ahora lo entiendo yo no soy humano, tampoco lo fui. Yo amo a Rin o a ¿Irina? No recuerdo bien la diferencia pero ella está aquí nos hemos reunido otra vez mi querida Rin.. Irina ¿Miku?, debo…debo… dormir

Caí rendido al colchón cerrando mis ojos, los abrí otra vez

No pude dormir bien en toda la noche. Estaba muy confundido

Fin del POV

En el día siguiente, estaba muy hermoso y despejado pronto el frio de la plena mañana se iría por los cálidos rayos el sol, hoy parecía ser un buen día, en especial para Rin, quien a pesar de estar muy ocupada en el consejo estudiantil, estaba decidida a decirle sus sentimientos hacia Len a la cara sin ninguna interrupción.

-Hoy te ves muy entusiasmada- Una muchacha parecía contagiarse por el comportamiento de rin. La ayudaba a revisar algunos papeles de estudiantes nuevos.

-Sí que lo estoy nya- guardó papeles en unas carpetas mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Vamos a un McDonald's después de esto ¿quieres venir con nosotros?- un joven se acercó a las chicas poniendo más carpetas con documentos sobre la mesa. Rin se enojó bastante intentó guardar la calma

-No, odio al estúpido payaso, aparte tengo algo pendiente-

-jajajaja está bien como digas Rin, ve con tu novio entonces—

-Aun no lo es pero, lo intentaré, deséenme suerte- sonrió a todos sus compañeros

Se despidió de sus amigos del consejo estudiantil dando saltitos de felicidad por el pasillo y tarareando una canción. Pasó por un salón, abrió las puertas corredizas para ver a Len quien estaba en su turno de hacer el aseo. Se acercó hacia él mientras algunos compañeros estaban en sus asuntos de limpieza.

-Nos veremos en el patio que está detrás del edificio de maestros, te estaré esperando- murmuró cerca del audífono izquierdo. Y así prosiguió a retirarse.

Cuando acabó más rápido de lo usual, guardó los trapos sucios y la escoba que utilizó en el almacén; revisando la ventana del edificio, afuera estaba abandonado a excepción de Rin esperando sentada en una de las bancas.-_Me pregunto qué es lo que me dirá ahora-_ El rubio giró la perilla y abrió la puerta.

Esta vez Rin tenía el cabello recogido en dos coletas, su cabello relucía más con la luz del sol y el viento, se le notaba con una bella sonrisa. Se levantó de una banca del patio y se acercó al chico rubio.

-¡Len, si viniste!- La voz de Rin era muy alegre -hace mucho que nos vemos solos pero juntos…-

-Ah sí ha sido mucho pulpo en minifaldaa…-

-¿pulpo en minifalda?-

-sólo dime lo que ibas a contarme… *cof* *cof*-

-Este...nee Len hemos sido compañeros desde mucho tiempo, ¿recuerdas cómo te intrigaba con mis cosas que te contaba en este lugar?- se le notaba nerviosa, entrelazaba sus dedos, mientras que Len se seguía preguntado el motivo de todo esto.

Len asintió con la cabeza- Si fueron cosas muy locas como pulpo en minifalda- dijo en un tono somnoliento y despreocupado. Permaneció en silencio, sobándose la cabeza.

Ignorando esa última parte que dijo Len prosiguió con su declaración. -Bueno, no tengo mucho que esconder, ya conoces varias cosas sobre mí - La chica tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse y volvió a verlo.- Es real Len, al fin puedo comprender mis sentimientos, que estoy enojada por perder mi rango de asesina número uno, he perdido mi puntería y la posibilidad de ser mano derecha de Putin–

-Pero hay algo que me ha podido mantener con las esperanzas. ¿Sabes? Eres tan lindo que te prometo que no te golpearé más.- se sonrojó la voz estaba levemente temblorosa

-¿Enserio? Anda Rin, eso es muy lindo de tu parte- Dejó de estar encorvado sobándose las sienes y le sonrió a Rin, ella asintió la cabeza en afirmación con su promesa.

-Len, yo…- Sostuvo su cabello que cubría sus ojos sin dejar de sonreír

-Yo te quiero mucho y no solo como una amiga o una hermana, es algo más, no me importa que te guste Miku, ella no es buena para ti, pronto se casará con Ronald así que… - Len puso una mano en su hombro pero no la vio a los ojos

-Aun así lo vas a asesinar, iri… Rin rin rin…jeje- El chico cabizbajo habló en voz baja de alguna forma su voz no estaba desanimada

-Me ayudará alguien, como verás he sido degradada de nivel.- Intentó explicarse calmada y serena, el día estaba silencioso, al parecer todos se fueron a sus salones porque todavía era hora del almuerzo.

Los latidos del corazón no podrían ser más ruidosos, la espera la mataba y no paraba de sonreírle a Len, pronto dejaría de hacerlo, se preocupa poco a poco porque Len se quedó pensativo, bajó la cabeza tapando sus ojos con su cabello. Ella tomó la mano de Len mientras se sonrojaba, pero el no hizo nada.

…..

….

…

…

….

…

…..

…

Finalmente la vio y sonrió

…..

-Esto estaría mal…jajajajaja- Empezó a reírse a carcajadas eso no ayudó en nada, rin estaba con el corazón roto y Len no sabía la razón exacta él solo podía pensar en lalalala happy no tenía la mente en el mismo sitio.

La respuesta la dejó pasmada con los ojos abiertos, veía todo color gris, pronto escuchaba las risas de gente burlándose de ella por el rechazo, y las palabras "pulpo en minifalda" resonaban, todo estaba en su mente. Sentía que podía estallar y matar a todos, no lo hizo, se sintió tan derrotada que empezó a llorar amargamente.

Mientras Len resistía sus fuertes dolores de cabeza ganas de volver con ella y al menos consolarla, él se fue sin decir más, aprovechando que Rin no le golpearía esta vez. Comer antes de la escuela lo que estaba dentro de la antigua bolsa de Rin fue una mala idea.

Tashiro* grabó todo lo que ocurrió durante esa bochornosa declaración de amor y tan pronto mostró el video a Miku.

* * *

**Fin del episodio**

**Vaya Rin ha sido rechazada por Len u_u , pero descuiden él estaba drogado x_x ahora que no sabe quién es él se ira a pensar más. Desde aquí la historia se pondrá más loca.**

***Tashiro (Masahi Tashiro) ese es un exartista de la televisón japonesa que fue detenido en el 2000 por haber filmado debajo de la falda de una mujer, él dio la razón de que estaba filmando una película cómica llamada un pulpo en una minifalda (mimi ni tako ga dekiru) que puede ser un juego de palabras de la frase mimi ni tako ga dekiru que significa "ya estoy harto de escuchar eso" sólo que escrito de una forma distinta. Pienso que al aparecer en esta saga como personaje colado en muchas imágenes de las canciones, es como un chiste o sátira de cultura japonesa (ese numtack me confunde xo) porque a él lo han cachado grabando cosas indebidas.**

**Como sea gracias por leer **

**Matta-nee :3**


	9. ¿robar es una doctrina?

**Este episodio da referencia a estas canciones "Not together" "If we meet again" "Stealing is a doctrine?" y "No need to worry"**

**Tiempo ha pasado desde la declaración de Rin hacia Len, para evitar a Rin Len se encierra en su mundo de luz y color cambiándose de salón a uno más alejado saliendo a varios lugares sin ella y tratando de olvidarla. Rin sigue adelante conociendo más gente tratando de llenar el hueco que dejó Len. Se desconoce el paradero del asistente de Rin. Len hace recordar la vida pasada de Rin.**

_**ShineBK: **_**Pronto Len la pagará muajajaja (?)****decir que tashiro es importante para la historia… sí, de hecho es importante para que Miku se dé cuenta de las cosas que hace Rin y Len, y muchas gracias por tus reviews n_n me dan inspiración para seguir **

**Que empiece el episodio :DDD**

-Rin, que te pasa que no es normal verte llorar, toma de mis papas fritas – se agachó mostrando el contenido del paquete de cartón rojo con amarillo

-Yo no como esas porquerías, déjame sola. — le da la espalda intentando ignorar a la chica de cabello azul turquesa

-Oh vamos Rin no seas tonta, deberías contarme más de lo que ha ocurrido, te veo llorar y eso me hace sentir mal…- por más que lo intentara, su voz no parece convincente, más bien parecía disfrutar de la situación, cosa que Rin se dio cuenta.

-¿A ti qué te va a preocupar eso?-

-Tienes razón, el hecho de que tengo a un prometido maravilloso, nos amamos mutuamente y nunca me ha defraudado, me rompe el corazón de que tú tan miserable no tengas un novio, que tristeza tan grande. Pues puedes tener otra oportunidad con Len, él no me interesa ese mocoso, es muy cobarde para mi gusto- Miku andaba más orgullosa de lo normal para desdicha de Rin, la estaba sacando de quicio a propósito.

-Cállate de una maldita vez Miku, no necesito de tu patética compasión- aventó las papas al suelo dejándolas sucias con la tierra- Puede que Len sea un cobarde, inútil pero él es muy bueno conmigo, nos cuidamos el uno al otro y no me juzga mal-

-Él te rechazó de todos modos.- dijo en tono burlón mientras Rin permaneció callada mostrando el ceño fruncido

Y así otra vez Miku venció a Rin en esta discusión sólo porque Rin estaba demasiado triste como para reaccionar

-Como quieras, pero cuando cambies de parecer… te recibiré con los brazos abiertos, después de todo es por eso que siempre me prefieren jiji, ¡nos vemos!- contenta y de una forma desvergonzada dejó sola a Rin. La muchacha se fue tranquila caminando con un celular a la mano, como si recibiera muchos mensajes

"_¿Debería aprovechar el momento para matar a Miku también? " _

**Varios meses después (noviembre)**

**En un lugar desconocido, Rusia **

-¡Señor! Eh ya estoy aquí ¿para qué me necesitaba?-

-Helena, ¿usted se encargaba de la "vocaloid" numero 02 Rin kagamine?-

-Sí ¿por qué?-

-Debo concentrarme, aquí hay un grave error. Usted me dice que Rin no logro su meta y ya la ha despedido, pero aún no ha vuelto a la base para que la destituyan de su cargo, entonces ¿porque demora tanto? Ya le hemos envidado a un suplente que a mi parecer es más calificado que esa máquina de la pureza, la dichosa "chica mágica", debe de avisarle inmediatamente-

-Lo sé… Yo pienso que ella merece otra oportunidad, antes era una chica maravillosa, es sólo que ha perdido algo de práctica, desde hace mucho que le han encargado a alguien importante para asesinarlo –

-No hay excusas, esa chica me ha decepcionado muchas veces, desde que falleció y está en ese contenedor con sus memorias, le ha dado más oportunidades que a otro asesino. Ya deje esa ridícula fe que le tiene a un simple robot de prueba experimental. Lo que está en el pasado, se queda en el pasado-

-¿y que hay del antiguo asistente de Rin?, no lo he visto recientemente-

\- Ahora tiene una nueva apariencia, ¿qué ocurrió con su antiguo cuerpo?... bueno eso no importa él es el que se encargará de Ronald, después de todo se ha ganado mi respeto como para reemplazar a Rin. -

\- un momento, ¿el antiguo asistente de Rin? ¡Él es muy inestable, él podría matar a su competencia!-

-Mientras sus sentimientos no le impidan seguir con el trabajo…-

…..

**Japón (noviembre) **

Len POV

"_No puedo amar a la tú de ahora"_

Me he escapado de lo que está relacionado con Rin y todo para dejar de sentir nostalgia por Irina cosa que no funcionó, si me viera Rin en la escuela me patearía hasta las bolas y asesinarme de una forma cruel y dolorosa que nadie podrá reconocer mi cadáver… solo puedo quedarme a escuchar la radio en mi casa o en esta estación de trenes robarle a la gente sin que se dé cuenta para comprar comida. La extraño bastante, antes era tan dulce, algo agresiva cuando se enfada pero muy dulce conmigo, ahora lo que le preocupa es impresionar a todos y ser perfecta en todo lo que hace, me ignora muy fríamente, extraño cuando Rin era Irina.

-Muchas gracias por sintonizarnos, este fue el sencillo del nuevo disco de Miku Hatsune "ojos que no desaparecen", llamado "Quiero verte otra vez"

_*"Yo solo quiero olvidarte ya_

_Que acaso soy un instrumento?_

_Papá en el bar y a mi mamá en Haneda,_

_Estar sola es muy doloroso"*…._

…_  
_

_..._

Después de este programa seguirá nuestra sección misterios misteriosos de los misterios extraños no se lo pierda.

*Click*

Esa canción me recuerda cuando escuchábamos la radio junto a Rin en Rusia durante sus tiempos libres. En ese momento cuando Rin era una fanática y gran admiradora de Miku, ella deseaba conocerla de alguna forma más que nadie.

_Ah cierto, debo ahorrar dinero para ese disco_. Revisé mi cartera, no tengo demasiado, entonces debo buscar a alguien con mucho dinero y robarle aunque sea unos 1,000 yenes para comprarme el disco. Pero eso será después

**Flashback**

Poco podía distinguir de colores, yo era daltónico, cerca de mí una joven de cabello rubio y ojos azules me observan, y da una sonrisa sincera, ella era muy alta, y no dejaba de tocarme la espalda, me sobaba y me tranquilizaba con sus delicadas manos sin guantes.

"-Len eres tan lindo, cómo desearía de que estuvieras conmigo por siempre-"

Yo no decía nada por más que quería, tal vez yo era mudo porque ni pena me daba estar con ella, es extraño eso y más saber que puedo hablar ahora. Cuando todo era felicidad y ningún sentimiento de terror, todo era perfecto a su lado.

**Fin del flashback**

_En lo que debo pensar es en hallar una forma de que Rin recuerde que ella es Irina y vuelva a ser como era antes. A menos de que_… esculqué en mi mochila, y ahí estaba la preciosa memoria USB de los recuerdos de Rin o mejor dicho Irina, _eso quiere decir que viviremos felices por siempre_. Y hablando del rey de Roma, Rin entró a la estación de trenes justo ahora, estaba sola caminando con su bolsa llena de libretas y capetas importantes, su ropa me impresionó llevaba un gorro ushanka y un grueso abrigo parecido a lo que usaba en Rusia, corrí hacia ella encantado.

Fin del POV

*Tren a Shibuya, Tren a shibuya, En diez minutos, por favor no olviden sus pertenencias a la hora de entrar o salir del metro*

-¡Ah!- Grita en sorpresa una voz muy aguda

La gente que pasa se acerca o se detiene de lo que hace al ver a un joven rubio y ropa descubierta para la temporada abrazando a una chica rubia muy abrigada, Rin no se lo esperaba, Len nunca le había abrazado de esa forma, sentirlo de así tan cercano la puso nerviosa. Ella intentaba alejarse de ese agarre pero él insistía en mantenerla cerca de su cuerpo.

-Te vez hermosa con esa ropa- le susurró cerca de su audífono

-¿qué haces? ¡la gente está mirando!-

-No importa, Rin lo que ocurrió entre nosotros, fue un error.-

-Quita esa mano indecente! Um ah…¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Que lamento no haberte correspondido aquella vez que me declaraste tu amor, lo vuelvo a pensar una y otra vez. Fue un error no haberte correspondido- sacó a escondidas una memoria USB de su bolsillo mientras entretenía a Rin con ese abrazo

-¿no crees que es muy tarde como para decir eso?- Intenta zafarse del agarre afectivo de Len moviéndose a todos lados aunque lo empezaba a disfrutar.

-Quieta… no te muevas que estamos bien así- acerca su mano a sus audífonos sonriendo.

-que estás ha…- le inserta una memoria en el audífono, pronto la rubia queda en blanco dejándose caer en los brazos de Len.

-Perdóname por mi egoísmo, debo mostrarte algo- todo resultó justo como él lo planeó, ahora Rin lo recordará todo. Acercó la cara contra la suya le besó la mejilla a su enamorada inconsciente.

*"_Si nos volviéramos a ver, seguro habrá felicidad_"*

**Hace 14 años en Rusia**

**Muchos recuerdos pasaron en un segundo y el más prominente era el último **

**Flashback**

-Eres tan adorable te quiero mucho Len, como desearía que fueras humano, si tan solo fuésemos de la misma especie seguramente me hablarías y estaríamos juntos más tiempo.- La chica hablaba trayendo un plato con carne cruda y se agachó para dejarla en el suelo. Un perro se le acercó corriendo a devorar el trozo de carne.

-Sin embargo debo seguir en mi trabajo, tendré que dejarte con alguien más- acarició el lomo del pequeño perro. Un joven rubio y de ojos azules se le acerca a la niña de 14 años junto al perro, se le podía notar las malas intenciones.

-¿Hablando con ese perro inútil otra vez Irina?- Ese niño tenía 14 al igual que Irina; estaba muy irritado y aún más desde la llegada de ese perro callejero.

-Él no es un inútil, él es mi amigo, no sabes lo que dices… aunque quisiera pedirte un favor-

-Moh no me digas que quieres que me encargue de ese bicho otra vez, también fui citado para ayudarlos-

-Por favor, yo haría lo mismo por ti, a Len no le gusta estar atado, revisa de que no se desespere mientras vamos a trabajar, yo te cubriré para que nadie sospeche. Por cierto, ¿dónde quedó mi bufanda amarilla?- giro la cabeza a ver a todos lados sin ver su bufanda favorita

-No tengo idea, será mejor que te prepares para irte- tomo municiones para su arma junto una bufanda gruesa beige y se la dio en la mano de su compañera.

-Gracias- guardó las cosas en una bolsa.

-si suerte…-

-no la necesito- la rubia caminó inexpresiva cargando con una ametralladora con mucha facilidad. Tomó un respiro y se retiró de la habitación.

-Peeerro estúpido- El asistente de Rin se quedó sentado al lado del can quien seguía acabando con la carne cruda tan rápido como podía.- eres tan ridículo comiendo esa carne sin atragantarte, nadie te robará la comida eso dalo por seguro… si no fuera por ella…cómo la odio, ella se roba toda la atención, tendría que encontrar una forma de desplazarla- saca una pistola y la empieza a cargar las balasl. -Lo único que puedo conservar de ella es esta bufanda.-

El perro quieto observa atentamente al rubio de ojos azules, tan joven hablando con mucho odio hacia su dueña, de alguna forma entendía lo que dice y no le agradaba para nada además la bufanda que traía era sospechosa tal vez era de Irina, después de todo, los perros no son tan brutos.

-¿Qué miras inútil?- El chico se levanta mientras el perro empieza a gruñirle enseñando los dientes, el joven le da una patada al perro, después toma una cadena y lo intenta atar para que no diera más alboroto, Len enfadado le da una mordida en la muñeca para que lo soltara, consecuentemente suelta el arma.

-auch eres un idiota, cómo te atreves a…- El perro interrumpe al chico con robarle la bufanda amarilla que traía puesta en el cuello, sale corriendo fuera de la habitación como puede. -Mi bufanda, ¡ahora si lo pagarás!- toma el arma y sale a corretear a Len.

Estaba nevando y era difícil poder ver o salir a correr con semejante azote invernal. El pobre can lastimado de la patada corre a toda velocidad, va en busca de su querida dueña en su hocico trae la bufanda amarilla del asistente de Irina. No sería de mucha utilidad ya que eso enfureció al chico rubio, pero eso no importaba, con tal devolver la bufanda a Irina, Len hizo lo que pudo para reencontrarse con ella.

Caminando desanimada con el arma en la mano junto a otros asesinos jóvenes algunos ni alcanzaban los 10 años, se preparaban para pelear, Irina escuchaba pisadas muy peculiares, el sonido le es familiar así que voltea a ver detrás de ella -¡Len!- era su perro Len corriendo con la bufanda que ha estado buscando en el hocico, la sorpresa le fue tan grata que se le iluminó la cara se fijó en la presencia de una silueta masculina de baja estatura corriendo detrás del perro.

Un estruendoso chasquido resuena en la intemperie, los niños se alegran y otros se impresionan. Con un disparo certero a la cabeza, el cuerpo del animal cae rendido en el frio suelo nevado manchándolo de color rojo. Perpleja y callada al presenciar tal acto de crueldad hacia su ser más amado, los pequeños miran con atención al joven rubio culpable del asesinato quien descaradamente se burlaba en cara de la chica.

-Que has hecho…. ¡¿QUE HAS HECHO!?- su voz quebradiza al igual que su corazón rompió en gritos esperando por la explicación de su "asistente"

-Me deshago de la peste, de hecho todos nosotros queríamos que esto ocurriese- Dijo tranquilo sin muestras de remordimiento en su expresión.

-Si no sabe pelear entonces no debería estar aquí. Es un inútil- Dijo un niño

-Sí que bueno que lo hizo- otro niño decía entre la multitud

-Ya veo…- escondió la cara mientras lloraba y los demás se iban lejos de ella y el cadáver del perro

"_No me dieron otra opción_"

Irina se levantó rápidamente del suelo con el arma en la mano. Disparó sin piedad a sus compañeros burlones dándoles fin a su vida, era tanto el enfado que estalló en gran agresividad, aunque podía matar a todos siente la impotencia de no poder salvar a su mejor amigo y no lo podrá hacer volver nunca más. La desesperación después de ver a su moribundo perro y el miedo de ser torturada por gente mayor o por Putin, se disparó a sí misma.

*Fin del Flashback*

Rin despertó sentada al lado de Len en una banca del parque, estaban agarrados de la mano y por una extraña razón sentía una emoción diferente como de calma.

-Len ¿qué? Cómo... ¿Qué me has hecho? Todo lo que vi ya lo recordaba…-

-¿Pero volvió a ti? Je descuida te conecté una memoria USB contiene parte de tus antiguos recuerdos en Rusia cuando eras humana.-

\- Conque tú tenías mi bolsa, hace mucho que no veía los recuerdos de esa memoria-

-¿Cómo te sientes? –

-Muy bien, nos hemos reencontrado- lo abrazó fuertemente y acercó su cara cerca de Len

-Sí, nos vemos otra vez– se acercó aún más y lentamente la besó en los labios.

Rin se alejó ahora de Len y le dio una cachetada- Len, eres un pervertido, eso quiere decir que tendré que terminar con mi novio-

-Eh...¡¿Que?!-

-Baaaka, jaja solo bromeo- lo golpea en la el hombro muy fuerte-¡entonces somos novios!-

-Sí así es-

-No te lo estaba preguntando- Rin toma de la ropa a len y lo besa otra vez

**Fin del episodio :o**

**Kyaaaa! *w* bueno yo no sé si en la saga de canciones se hayan besado pero no me importa yo quería un beso que no fuese solamente al final de la historia xp he tardado más en este episodio porque no sabía bien qué poner en eso de las fechas a veces aparecen con el uniforme de verano y después en otras imágenes con ropa abrigada x_x .**

**Len parece estar confundido de quien es si es el perro o un vocaloid así que les diré, en el pasado él era un perro bastante leal y enamorado de su dueña, Rin (Irina) era una humana no siente la misma atracción pero su lazo era muy fuerte con Len (perro), y tenía un asistente (su nombre no importa xD) que le guarda mucho rencor por ser más exitosa que él aparte de que él tiene la misma apariencia que Len (el Len de ahora) es bastante confuso. Rin y Len ya están juntos, ¿qué problemas tendrán después? **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee (n_n)/**


	10. Ojos que no desaparecen

**Hola a todos como verán ya ha pasado navidad… xd así que estuve un tiempo ocupada esparciendo mi encanto de grinch a mis amigos y familiares XDD y no pude hacer un episodio especial navideño o del día de los inocentes ówó pero aquí les traigo un episodio nuevecito :D basado en la canción posiblemente más conocida de la serie "Kienai Hitomi" y la de "Mienai Yoru Ni" **

_**ShineBK: **_**Pues tanto así de que no me guste el Rin x Len al menos si lo soporto, no es tanto como el Neru x Len o el Haku x Len me desespera no se porqué :/ a veces emparejo a Len con Rin para que no se quede solito, con Luka (mi opt) y a veces con hombres *cofcofkaitopikooliverryutocofcof* pero bueno dejemosle ahí en mi mente Len es un loquillo del amor xD **

_**WhiteRabitt21:**_** Me alegra que te haya gustado el episodio, aún vienen más abracitos y besos entre ellos :3 **

**Capítulo 10 : En la noche invisible… Ojos que no desaparecen**

* * *

-Ah esa fue la comida más deliciosa que he probado, muchas gracias por haberme invitado a este restaurante Len, ¡eres un amor!- Rin le lanza besos en el aire desde su silla.

Len se quedó pensativo

-… ¿invitar? Pero dijiste que tú invitabas - Tomó un sorbo del vaso con jugo de naranja.

-Cambié de idea olvide mi dinero en el departamento, tal vez debí decírtelo antes de que te pidiera el sashimi junto con el tempura … como sea debemos irnos de aquí, aún es muy temprano, ¡debemos disfrutar el resto del día juntos!- despreocupada se levantó de la silla, observó a su novio agachando la cabeza con la cartera en las manos.

-Yo sé que traes algo en tu cartera, tienes mucha más plata que yo- Puso su mano en el hombro del chico rubio mientras este levantaba lentamente su cabeza

-¿Tienes cambio de un botón?-

-¿No traes dinero?-

-Sí, digo no… espera ¡hay un agujero en mi cartera!-

-¡¿EH?!-

-…-

-…-

-empecé a sospechar esto…¡Por eso pedí la mini ensalada! -

\- Len entonces vamos a escabullirnos entonces de aquí antes de que alguien nos vea- Susurró en voz alta que para su desgracia el mesero pudo oírlos.

-¡Oigan jóvenes tienen que pagar la cuenta!- El camarero se acerca con su imponente estatura de dos metros y brazos musculosos

-¡WAHH!- se echaron a correr mientras la gente alrededor observaba tal espectáculo

-Rin yo me encargo de él.- Sonriente y confiado le beso la mejilla y corrió hacia al mesero.

**Veinte minutos después**

Wow Len eso sí que me impresionó- agarró una botella de jabón olor a limón-Golpeaste al camarero y la gente cercana a nuestra mesa para dejarlos inconscientes, me agarraste románticamente hacia la salida de emergencia con tu fuerza descomunal escapando de pagar esa injusta cuenta de dinero.- Tallaba unos platos sucios con la esponja hasta formar una tenue espuma blanca.

-¿Podrías dejar de decir eso?... eso no pasó después de todo- Len avergonzado cubriéndose el rostro tomó otros platos sucios y llenos de salsa de tomate para limpiarlos. Lo único que hizo fue disculparse al camarero.

-Eso hubiera sido mejor a que nos atraparan y nos obligaran a limpiar los platos de estos marranos que tienen por clientes.- Rin se le queda viendo asqueada a los restos de un bistec con dos dientes incrustados en él.

-Debes odiarme ahora ¿verdad?- Parecía algo decepcionado

-Hah no… claro que no Len- A punto de sacar su puño golpeador de tsundere

-Vamos golpéame si te hace sentir mejor- ocultó su cabeza con las manos esperando el ataque

-No me hará sentir mejor si tú quieres que lo haga.-

-Como quieras _me salvé_\- suspiró tranquilo poniendo los platos limpios en una mesa del cerca del fregadero.

-Moh… _aun te amo Len_…- se le quedó viendo embobada a su chico, tal vez veía este momento como la de una pareja recién casada que se encargaba de limpiar los platos después de la cena en la casa. Soltó una risita y terminó de limpiar el último plato.

* * *

-Miku, eres mi hermosa prometida, cuando tuve el placer de conocerte justo como creí que eras, tan servicial, cariñosa y bella fue un milagro, te enamoraste de un payaso como yo y hasta pude ser tu persona más importante, eso es lo que más me impresiona y me llena de alegría así como de lágrimas, no poder verte a mi lado el resto de nuestras vidas me lastima. Por favor no llores por mí puedes buscar novios mejores que yo.-

-Que ridiculez deja de bromear que esto no me causa gracia, yo soy una chica muy caprichosa, terca y posesiva, ¿Aún recuerdas la primera cita conmigo? Eso fue muy dulce, eras tan torpe y con grandes aspiraciones porque querías que yo te viera bien, ambos estábamos tan nerviosos y temerosos de que nuestra relación no pudiera subir a flote. Pero ahora eres un chico muy encantador y especial para mí ¿cómo es eso de que me quieres que te abandone ahora? Eso es algo que no me lo permitiré, no me importa lo que digan de ti, eres mi futuro esposo.-

-Ya te he dicho, no te preocupes más por mí, fue hermoso lo que tuvimos, debo pagar por lo que hice, te amo…te…amo…mucho-

Ronald cerró los ojos tranquilamente sonriendo en brazos de Miku y falleció.

-¿Amor?...- entre sollozos oculta la cara en el hombro de su prometido, ella rompe en llanto en plena intemperie.

-¿cómo no podría entristecerme si me dejas así?-

…

* * *

**Mientras tanto **

Al terminar con lavar los platos de aquel restaurante, ya era bastante oscuro, la tarde estaba a punto de caer para dar lugar a la noche, ellos no pudieron hacer nada más que caminar hasta la central y regresar a casa sin antes llegar a ver la calle llena de luces navideñas.

-Por aquí está el parque, ah mira ahí está-

-¡Un árbol de navidad! y la calle es muy hermosa con estas luces, ¡Al fin este es nuestro domingo! Las vacaciones están pasando maravillosamente-

-Sí-

-¿Por qué tan pensativo?-

\- Creo que estoy haciendo algo mal. Todo está muy mal-

-¿a qué te refieres con eso? ¿Fue acaso lo de ahora cuando te dije que me soltaras cuando me abrazaste de una forma algo calenturienta?- Rin se sonrojó pero Len movió la cabeza para negarlo. -¿Tienes frío?-

-No, no es eso…- Ocultó su mirada viendo para el suelo

-vamos puedes contarme, tienes que decirme ahora lo que te aqueja.- Se puso en frente del joven quien aún seguía sin usar un abrigo o pantalones más largos.

-Aún sigo confundido, todos los recuerdos que solía tener de mi infancia son tan escasos, muy difusos y borrosos, no recuerdo a mis padres ni la razón de porque vivo solo dependiendo del dinero que robo a la gente desprevenida. Ahora sé que sólo soy un perro–

-Serás imbécil, tus ojos son basura.- Rin tomó de los hombros a Len

Len miró a los ojos a Rin en silencio con esto de indignación, Rin le sonrió levemente y lo soltó.

-No te molestes, lo dije para que me vieras fijamente. Escúchame, TÚ YA NO ERES UN PERRO Y YO YA NO SOY IRINA, MI NOMBRE ES RIN KAGAMINE, eres un vocaloid justo como yo –

-¿Yo? Bueno ya empezaba a sospechar que conectarse a una USB en la cabeza no era lo que un humano podría hacer-

-Len lo que debes de saber que somos simples contenedores de memorias que servimos para expresar sentimientos a través de canciones. Pero sé que hay algo más que podemos hacer… Yo voy a brillar y ser mejor Idol de todas, tengo la decisión y tú también la tienes – Eso captó otra vez la atención del chico sus ojos azules se abrieron de la impresión.

-Lo sabía, tus ojos brillan tan hermosos. Al igual que ellos, tú también puedes brillar- Len finalmente tomó la mano de Rin ahora más seguro y sin sudar–Yo me enamoré del Len Kagamine que conozco ahora, no hubiera hecho falta de ser una reencarnación para fijarme en ti.- Len no dijo una sola palabra sólo se quedó parado sosteniendo las manos de su novia y la abrazó otra vez.

-_Desde ahora con el perdón de Putin, me retiro como asesina y seré una Idol, seré todo un éxito nya!_-

**Una semana después en una calle**

_Has desaparecido por arte de magia, cuando te vi lastimado en el suelo no pude hacer nada para impedir tu destino, has sido asesinado por alguien que no pude predecir_…

-¡Señorita Hatsune!- Corren muchos camarógrafos y periodistas al ver que pasa la chica de pelo turquesa por la ciudad después de mucho tiempo.

-Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que no he dado entrevistas ni he ido a firmar autógrafos desde hace un tiempo, Es hora de avisarles a todos que, me retiro del mundo de la música. Les pido con mucho respeto de que no me molesten con esto, no pasen esto en televisión-

-¿Que?-

-¿Por qué?-

-diga más detalles-

-No hay detalles, déjenme tranquila.- Se encierra de un portazo en su enorme departamento dejando a los periodistas en blanco. No pudieron reconocer a Miku quien amo la atención de las cámaras y las entrevistas, daba una buena impresión siempre. Ahora estaba más destrozada que nunca.

Obviamente que pedirles a esas personas que no dieran el chisme era como pedirle peras al olmo, la noticia del retiro de Miku a su carrera como cantante y la muerte de su prometido se hizo un escándalo grandísimo.

* * *

**Fin del episodio y de la segunda parte de la saga **

**Aquí ya se pondrán las cosas más tensas ¿quien mato a ronald? Seguramente ya se lo imaginan ¿no? Rin quiere despegarse de todo lo relacionado con Rusia ¿acaso será tan fácil como decirlo? Miku se ha amargado con la muerte de Ronald ¿cómo estará después de esto? :o como sea Rin y Len aun seguirán de novios no se preocupen xD **

**Como sea, pronto se nos acaba este año w así que les deseo un año nuevo feliz que no tenga muchas dificultades y que sus problemas se solucionen y todo esto les sirva como experiencias amargas de la vida para ser mejores, ojalá pueda continuar con esta historia que ya está casi en la mitad del asunto. Les mando muchos abrazos imaginarios por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fanfic jeje n.n y que sigan leyendo *w***

**Matta-nee (n_n)/ **


	11. la asesina y la nada

**Capitulo 11: la asesina y la nada**

**Ahora que empezamos año les mando otro episodio, Este episodio está basado en las canciones Assassin! y Nanimonaimono**

**Rin se prepara para cantar en la televisión, Miku está muy deprimida por la muerte de Ronald y confundida por su puesto de idol, Len se preocupa por ella y le hace una visita sorpresa a su casa.**

* * *

En el departamento de Rin

Hikami, Ritsuka, Chika y Mitsuki, amigos de Rin estaban sentados cerca de la mesa de te mientras ella caminaba con el celular en la mano como si estuviese esperando una llamada. Estaban jugando un videojuego en la consola que Hikami trajo al apartamento de Rin, cuando acabaron la partida quien ganó Chika, le pausaron para preguntarle a Rin si quería jugar, ella se negó por esperar la llamada de los productores del concierto de la televisora.

-Como ya oyeron chicos, yo voy a cantar en vivo en la televisora nacional, pronto me llamarán para que me den la hora en la que deba estar lista-Dijo observando con desesperación al teléfono.

-¿Estás segura que esa no fue una frase de rechazo?-

-Totalmente segura, esos señores en la audición dijeron que mi voz es tan linda como la de Miku y hasta podría ser mejor que ella.-

\- ¿Y tu novio ya sabe de esto?-

-Él ya lo sabe, o eso creo, le he mandado mensajes sobre el evento, aunque no me ha mandado un mensaje y tampoco sé por dónde andará pronto me responderá, ¡pero eso no importa ahora! Yo solo quiero que me confirmen si voy.-

-Ya veo ¿entonces qué vamos a comer? Vamos a ordenar una pizza- una de las amigas de Rin estaba a punto de tomar la bocina del teléfono, el sonido del teléfono los sorprendió a todos, Rin corrió más rápido y respondió el teléfono.

-Aló… sí habla con ella…. Eh- al escuchar la voz del señor productor se quedó pasmada Chika y Mitsuki la vieron con preocupación

-WAH muchas gracias señor, esto… no se preocupe yo iré a cantar en el día que me diga, Me ha avisado en muy buen tiempo, si muchas gracias nos vemos allá entonces- Rin colgó el teléfono.

-Chicos, ¡fui aceptada para cantar!-

Todos se alegraron y fueron a darle un abrazo a su joven amiga.

* * *

**Días después**

Vagando por las frías calles de Japón pasando por muchas tiendas de variedades, se ve a gente caminando con sus celulares en la mano revisando los mensajes, escuchando música con audífonos y otros secretamente agarrando manos con sus parejas, en cambio Len aunque se encontraba solo en este momento estaba contento con mucho dinero y una nueva cartera.

Len POV

Afín he logrado conseguir dinero para el nuevo álbum de Miku, ahora que lo pienso no la he visto por un tiempo ni siquiera una entrevista, seguramente la veré en la escuela. Me pregunto cómo estará… Caminé como cinco cuadras para evitar gastar más del dinero en metro, aunque me canse valdrá la pena caminar tanto por un disco.

Sin darme cuenta, choqué con un hombre bastante alto y de una larga cabellera morada muy sospechoso porque vestía una gabardina negra, lo que hizo fue reclamarme con groserías y siguió con su camino, lo mire detenidamente, en sus oídos tenía unos audífonos rojos que parecían resplandecer…me dio una sensación de haberlo conocido de alguna parte.

"_No, tal vez fue mi imaginación" _

Fin del POV

Al llegar a la tienda de música fue una ingrata sorpresa, pósteres de Miku habían sido retirados, y las estanterías donde se suponía que estaba el álbum estaba vacío. No había rastro de Miku en alguna parte, esto inquietó a Len. Fue hasta donde la mujer de la caja registradora a preguntar por el disco

-Oiga, disculpe señorita, puede decirme dónde tiene el nuevo disco de Miku Hatsune-

-¿Miku Hatsune? Ah sí aquí está serían 1,000 yenes- La mujer muestra el empaque y len asiente con la cabeza señalando que comprará ese disco

-¿Por qué han quitado los carteles de su próximo concierto?- pregunto mientras sacaba su cartera del bolsillo

-Oh ¿pero si usted no se ha enterado?-

-¿Enterarme de qué? ¿Acaso me lo perdí?- Len no pudo enterarse cuando ahorraba el dinero o mejor dicho robándolo.

-Fue cancelado, con eso de que la jovencita anunció que se retiraba de la música. Fueron muchos entrevistadores a su casa y eso fue lo que dijo, desde esa entrevista parece que no ha salido de su casa desde entonces-

-¿¡Que!? Pero desde cuando que no sabía… yo la conozco personalmente- sonó un poco molesto, involuntariamente golpeaba el piso con su pie

-Algo relacionado con su prometido, ella lo encontró muerto, pero no se sabe lo que ocurrió, ella no ha querido hablar más detalles, el hecho es que ella se encuentra muy desmotivada por eso.-

-…Bueno muchas gracias por decirme eso señorita- Tomo la bolsa con su nuevo disco con mucha decepción

Al salir de la tienda, empezó a caer nieve con delicadeza, Len ve hacia el cielo nublado extendiendo su mano para atrapar algunos copos de nieve, él adora la nieve y el clima frío, sin embargo este tipo de ambiente le ponía algo nostálgico, sus momentos junto a rin en Rusia escuchando a Miku en la radio no podían acabar así

"_Debo buscar a Miku para convencerla de que no renuncie a la música"_

* * *

-jajaja no sé como pero lo lograste, hemos vendido todas las copias de nuestro…digo tu nuevo álbum y aún siguen en demanda- El manager de Miku le hizo una visita a su joven estrella, para anunciarle sobre su éxito más reciente, Miku no parecía alegre.

-Ya basta usted no le cabe en la cabeza de que no quiero que nadie me haga cambiar de tengo ánimos de seguir cantando - Irritada de que su manager era bastante persistente, lo empujó levemente para que se fuera hacia la puerta por las buenas.

-Pero Jovencita no puede retirarse, tiene muchos fans que la adoran, que nos dan mucho dinero por sus discos y conciertos aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar, le podemos buscar a un nuevo prometido mejor y más guapo ¿qué le parece? – este era un señor cegado por el dinero. No quiso irse sin un no por respuesta

-Ya váyase o llamo a la policía.- ya no quiso perder más su tiempo discutiéndolo y llamó a gente de seguridad para que lo sacaran de su casa. Y así se llevaron al manager de Miku casi arrastrándolo por el suelo.

-Que fastidio… pero bueno al menos ya no tendré que lidiar más con ese tacaño- apenas se sienta otra vez en su silla para ver la televisión y llegan para molestarla otra vez.

-Señorita Hatsune. Hay un joven que viene a visitarla.- La mucama que estaba en servicio en estas horas llega para avisarle a Miku.

-¿Quién es? ya no quiero más visitas- ya estaba enojada y cansada.

-Es un chico rubio de ojos azules, dice que la conoce personalmente y tiene que darle una visita.-

-¡Sí y tengo derecho a hacerlo!- se escucha en el fondo la voz del joven impaciente

_-¿Len? _Um…- se mantuvo pensativa por un momento y exhaló en cansancio -de acuerdo deja que pase.-

-Está bien ¿le retiro las cajas de papas vacías?-

-Ni se atreva, solo deme más papas…por favor- Ella insistió con desánimos, ya no le importaba si su cuarto era un desastre, las papas le recordaban a su prometido.

La sirvienta no dijo más y dejó pasar a Len a la habitación. Él entró con una sonrisa que pronto desapareció al ver a Miku, su cabello turquesa tan largo y lindo ahora estaba maltratado enredado y se le notaba el brillo por la grasa, usaba una sudadera con color blanco y el logo de McDonalds en él, sin olvidar que sus ojos estaban hinchados y sin maquillaje. Len jamás la había visto así, tanto que lo sorprendió.

-Miku...- se le acercó lentamente viendo sus alrededores fotos de Miku y Ronald, cajas rojas de papas fritas y envases de refrescos o malteadas. En pocas palabras la habitación era una porquería.

-Ya sé en qué estás pensando Len, no me bañaré ni limpiaré mi cuarto, y no volveré a ser una Idol, ya puedes irte.-

-No Miku, Bueno en parte si vengo a eso…pero también vengo para saber cómo estabas.- tomó una silla y se sentó cerca de Miku.- No nos hemos visto en estas vacaciones y me preocupa eso quería saber porque estabas así de deprimida.-

-Seguramente ya sabes que mataron a mi querido Ronald, alguien le disparó y lo dejó desangrando cerca de mi jardín como si supiera a quién le importaba más saber que él se murió.-

-Miku, eso no lo sabía, no sabía que él fue asesinado…-

-Pues ahora lo sabes.- su respuesta se sintió más fría que estar afuera con la nieve, el panorama causo estrés para Len.

\- ¿Qué tal si vemos la tele? Hay que ver si hay algo bueno.- agarró el control remoto con mucha rapidez, al presionar el botón, buscó todos los canales y notó algo muy peculiar y se detuvo en ese canal.

-de seguro querías hablar de esto… pues tendrá que ser otro día, yo sé algo de ustedes. Algo que ustedes no saben.- habló tan bajo que Len no la escuchó

Y ahora les presentamos a una joven quien nos ofrecerá una canción que ella ha compuesto para su lanzamiento al público, aquí tenemos a ¡Rin Kagamine! Una joven promesa- No muchos parecieron contentos al verla se mostraron escépticos

-"Esta canción se la dedico a un chico muy especial para mí ahora empiezo"-

_*"La noche de Diciembre debe ser algo fría _

_Lo haré mejor para ti__  
__No te dejaré solo!__  
__Tenemos aquí a una asesina__  
__una linda y elegante asesina__  
__Todos los que me ven __  
__Se __  
__¡Sonrojan! _

_Algún día te escucharé decir__  
__Te amo!__  
__Te quiero escuchar decirmelo, nya_

_Esta noche de navidad__  
__¡tú eres mi único Santa Claus!__  
__En esta noche de navidad__  
__Haz que te veas bien __  
__en esta noche de navidad__  
__¡Eres mi único Santa Claus!"*_

_..._

_...  
_...

Cuando terminó de cantar todos se quedaron impactados con la canción y su voz, la reacción del público fue variada, la mayoría le dieron un fuerte aplauso en aprobación amaron como cantó y su vestimenta. Sin embargo otros se pusieron en disgusto aun así no fueron tan prominentes,

_-¿Rin?-_ abrió los ojos en sorpresa algo orgulloso y feliz por Rin pero intranquilo, ¿estaba bien lo que estaba haciendo? Miró a Miku con un poco de remordimiento. Ahora Rin fue quien ganó.

-"_Ya no valgo para nada_…" Miku dijo susurrando con una expresión triste y a la vez estupefacta en su cara, estaba admirando que Rin se veía tan bien en el traje de neko, no soltó lagrimas porque tal vez ya estaba seca pero si le dio una hemorragia nasal por la belleza de Rin.

-Esa chiquilla ha de estar feliz ahora de que se salió con la suya me ha quitado mi puesto de joven idol popular, es más joven…Ya es libre de los mandatos de Putin. Conoce tanto de los sucesos de Rusia, A mí no me queda nada… yo soy la nada- dijo inexpresiva

-Ya basta Miku, eres débil y patética- ya estaba harto levantó la voz para que Miku lo viera de frente

-Y tú eres un perro idiota bueno para nada.- no parecía cambiar de tono de voz depresiva

-Es triste verte así de derrotada, puede que sea un perdedor y bueno para nada, pero tú lo eres más si no te lo demuestras a tí misma que puedes seguir adelante, si quieres vamos a beber sake, a contar historias de Habu, a comernos estas papas antes de que se enfríen, lo que sea para verte contenta otra vez. Esta Miku no es la que yo conocí y que yo me enamoré alguna vez...ya se que tienes tu derecho a estar triste…pero tú...- Ya estaba más decidido y molesto con la actitud de miku sin embargo se puso nervioso

-No vale lo que digas Len, he dejado en claro que no me interesas de esa forma y que el único hombre de mi vida ya no está en este mundo.- se abrazó las piernas y recargó su cabeza en sus rodillas

-Lo sé, lo que me gustaba de ti era que tu parecías tan alegre y con carácter fuerte y muy guapa, pero es enfermizo lo que tienes, una dependencia muy fuerte a una persona ¡si tanto lo amas déjalo ir sal de tu burbuja de una vez! Conoce gente nueva y no llenes ese hueco con papas fritas, eso te dañará- aún seguía sentado comiendo unas papas que Miku dejó olvidadas

-Esta conversación no tiene sentido Len… no sabes lo que dices, lo que tenías era un enamoramiento conmigo, no me conoces detrás del los escenarios lo que quiero es hundirme en lo más profundo y desaparecer, debo estar en esto para recuperarme pero no te puedo asegurar de que vuelva es mejor que te vayas a casa antes de que te pegue – ocultó su cara con su largo cabello turquesa

-¿con qué energía Miku? Estás muy derrotada como para hacerlo-

Miku se levanta del suelo y le da una bofetada.

-auch, está bien dejo a la señorita sola- Len se sobó la mejilla y voltea a verla –pero debo agregar que sigues siendo una mujer débil. Al menos Rin no se da por vencida tan fácil, ella es perseverante, si tanto te gusta ser Idol, lucha por ello, pero si lo hiciste por una obligación, entonces sigue así, buscando algo que ya no está- cierra la puerta con un poco de fuerza. Dejando a Miku encerrada en esa habitación llena de basura de papas fritas.

-Eres un patán Len...- miku le saca la lengua con mucho enojo, aunque esas palabras la dejaron pensando, ser idol es algo que le gustaba mucho y le daba felicidad antes de que Ronald apareciera a su vida. Sólo es cuestión de recuperar esa emoción que la hace mantener viva.

**Fin del episodio**

**Al fin acabé, hacía este episodio y algunas partes quedaban sin sentido, tenía que arreglarlas aparte de que poco a poco se van acabando las vacaciones u_u voy aprovechándolas más que pueda, Rin ya se va adentrando a lo que le gustaría ser ¿Miku volvera para darle la guerra?**

**¿Que más pasará despues de que rin poco a poco sea famosa?**

**Gracias por leer (n_n)/**


	12. Nos reencontramos

**Este episodio está basado en la canción So we meet again (Canción favorita y esta fue con la que descubrí la saga de Putin-P :3) Miku finalmente decide salir adelante de su depresión y cantará una canción nueva. **

_**Shadoshiro:**_** wah te cambiaste de nombre :o he estado algo alejada de esto por mi escuela y veo esto, como sea me gustan ambos x3 Miku no está interesada en Len, al parecer conoce más de él gracias a los videos de Tashiro, ella termino más decepcionada de él. Ahora que Miku se va a recobrar, la batalla no será tan limpia. :o**

**Capítulo 12: Nos reencontramos**

* * *

? POV

_Esta es una ciudad muy ruidosa y estresante, la gente pasa con sus celulares a toda hora, nadie se fija por donde van y pasan, van chocando contra mí, bueno al menos no tengo que hacer más encargos de gente que no me respetan, justo ahora estoy de maravilla con esta nueva etapa, ninguna responsabilidad y aparte mi apariencia ¡es mejor que antes! Atraigo muchas miradas muy encantadoras, pero no me interesan, solo hay una persona para mí, quiero que podamos vernos otra vez, espero ese día con muchas ansias… Quiero volverte a ver._

Fin del POV_._

Llega la mañana de un día más, la luz del sol irrumpe en las ventanas para hacer despertar a la gente perezosa, Miku quien estaba con las cortinas cerradas pudo sentir un rayo de luz en sus ojos. Se levantó de su cama llena de cobijas arrastrando su largo cabello turquesa, tenía que prepararse para irse a la escuela pero ella no lo quería, esta tristeza aún seguía latente, era inevitable.

La sirvienta quien milagrosamente seguía trabajando para Miku, toco insistente la puerta de la habitación cerrada con llave. No escuchó un solo ruido. Tocó la puerta otra vez hasta que la voz de la chica le diera alguna señal de vida.

-Aun no quiero salir- el tono de voz era débil y quebrado.

-Pero señorita, la escuela ya lleva como 4 meses de haber empezado, ya casi termina el año escolar. Usted debe de dar una explicación a sus profesores y pedirles que le den alguna oportunidad de pasar las materias.- La preocupación de la mujer era casi maternal.

-Por favor déjeme sola, si lleva la comida, le he dicho mil veces que deben ser papas fritas o si no, ¡no comeré!- Miku estaba terca como niña pequeña de que le dejaran en esa falsa sensación de paz. La sirvienta se le colmó la paciencia y usó la llave para abrir la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta una ingrata sorpresa de ver a la joven peliazul con cabello desordenado y sucio ojos rojos e hinchados como si no hubiera dejado de llorar en todo este tiempo, su chaqueta estaba algo grasoso y obviamente daba un desagradable olor por toda la habitación. En estos momentos Miku no podría ser más desagradable en todos los sentidos pero era obvio que necesitaba a alguien en esta situación de soledad.

La chica avergonzada se aleja a un rincón oscuro con una expresión sorprendida y triste. Era como tratar a un animal lastimado.

-Ama, no me va a atacar ¿verdad? no le hare daño- amablemente se ve acercando poco a poco con su joven ama, le ofrece la mano para que se levantara.

-No soy un maldito perro.- le contestó con una forma grosera dándole la espalda evitando contacto visual.

-Entonces no actúe como uno.- se sentó en el suelo mientras se tapaba sutilmente con la mano para no oler.

Miku no le respondió y estuvo sentada sin decir algo por un largo tiempo hasta que su empleada se cansó de esperar y la volvió a dejar sola, cerrando la puerta como es de costumbre. Miku volvió a llorar al escuchar el sonido metálico del cerrojo.

**5 minutos después**

Un incómodo silencio rodeó en la habitación, Miku se levanta del suelo con pocas fuerzas, con nervios abre la puerta de la habitación, ahí estaba la sirvienta limpiando la pared con un viejo plumero, una sensación de desesperación le inundó y caminó hacia la mujer y tímidamente hace un ruido para llamar su atención.

-Perdóneme… le agradezco que aun siga aquí conmigo.-Miku no pudo más y abrazó a su sirvienta, la mujer sorprendida sintió ese vacío, así que correspondió al abrazo, ella era lo más cercano a una figura materna después de todo y aun sentía un enorme aprecio hacia su ama.

-He ignorado a tanta gente que quiero y peor aún me han buscado para hablar conmigo. Pero no tengo algo que ofrecer, solo les hablaré de una cosa, los aburro fácilmente y ahora todos me odian… tan fácil me han olvidado por Rin.- Sus ojos no dieron para más sólo se quedó en puros lamentos.

-Usted habla de una cosa porque no se ha atrevido a salir de su propia habitación, es obvio que no puede dejar de pensar en su novio, pero él ha de estar en un lugar mucho mejor que este. En cuanto a lo de Rin, ella lo está logrando porque tiene suerte, talento y se ha esforzado bastante en alcanzar lo que desea.- contestó la mujer con entusiasmo.

-Puede que tenga razón.- finalmente sonrió en tranquilidad.

-Por favor no subestime lo que usted puede lograr. Además hay muchos peces en el mar, ¿qué hay de ese joven rubio que la visitó hace tiempo? – dio suaves golpes con su codo en el estómago de la chica de una forma pícara.

-¿Len?, Ni loca… ese perro tiene pulgas- anduvo seria con ese tema. Su sirvienta, creyó que era un insulto a Len así que no le dio importancia alguna.

-Entonces ¿le preparo el baño y el uniforme para que se vaya a la escuela?-

-Tengo que salir ¿no es así?-

-Cierto, en un momento le aviso.-

-Gracias... Pancrasia.- Dijo solemne el nombre de su sirvienta.

Miku POV

Esta sería la primera vez que salgo de la casa desde que me sentí deprimida, ya no sabía en qué día estaba, las luces navideñas y la espesa escarcha de nieve ya no estaban, el frío ya no estaba, así que ya ha pasado tanto tiempo y ya no he recibido visitas. Esta soledad me hizo extrañar a todos, siento que estoy lista para verlos. Si no fuera por mi sirvienta no me hubiera acordado de que hoy regresábamos de clases.

Terminé de vestirme y almorzar lo que sea del refrigerador, corrí hasta la estación de trenes porque el dinero se me estaba agotando, pronto tenía que conseguir algún empleo mientras me recupero. Cuando menos me lo espero, veo a una muchacha rubia, ¿sería que mis ojos me engañan? O estoy viéndola por todas partes incluso en carteles luminosos…

Un automóvil lujoso paso cerca de mí, dentro del carro estaba una muchacha de un lindo cabello rubio y me observó con esos ojos Rojo carmesí. No respondí el carro me dejó atrás sola por la calle. Algo andaba muy extraño, ese cabello rubio lo había visto en alguna parte me dio un mal presentimiento.

Las cosas se han puesto peor cuando pasa el tiempo, me he aislado de todo contacto de mis amistades y de las personas que creí más importantes en mi vida, mis padres no están aquí y ni siquiera se molestarían en venir para verme. Y ahora Rin me robó a mi puesto de la joven Idol más deslumbrante, por los videos que Mashiro grabo para mí a escondidas, me dan pistas de que Rin fue la culpable de la muerte de Ronald, desgraciadamente en los videos nunca se pudo grabar el instante en la que Ronald fue asesinado.

Sin fijarme por estar pensando en mis cosas, choqué con un hombre alto de cabello morado, cuando volteo a verme este no estaba tan mal, de hecho era bastante guapo…

fin del POV

-Ah… eh disculpe Señor, por tonta que no me fijo en donde camino.- Dijo nerviosa la joven de cabello turquesa

-No te preocupes jovencita, su rostro me parece familiar.- volteo a verla mejor, él era bastante alto que le causo ternura verla de tal estatura.

-¿yo? Pues seguro me recuerda a cuando yo era una cantante, soy Miku Hatsune- Mostro un poco de orgullo tratando de impresionarlo. Él no se mostró impresionado con eso pero sí se rio calmado. Miku se puso aún más nerviosa.

-Disculpe pero ¿a qué se debe esa sonrisa tan simpática que me da? ¿Nos conocemos de algo o es un fan mío?- Confundida con la familiaridad con ese joven, esa sonrisa le pareció contagiosa y termino haciendo el mismo gesto.

-Tranquila, usted parece una persona amistosa, me dio buenas vibras perdone por eso, ahora debo irme- La tranquilidad del misterioso hombre la intrigaba más, al igual que confundirla. Lo más extraño era que no le causaba pavor.

Al mirar el reloj de la calle tuvo que salir corriendo hasta la escuela y no tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre. Aun así fue algo repentino y dudaría si ocurriría otra vez.

Miku POV

Una semana después, decidí regresar al estudio con mi manager quien me pudo aceptar para grabar mi más reciente canción

"_Ya lo he olvidado, ya he lo comprendido_

_Esta es mi última canción ¿no es así?_

_Durante este mal momento, simplemente_

_No pudiste ver mis sentimientos_

_¿Qué más sigue de esto?_

_Ya no puedo escuchar tu voz_

_¿Qué fue lo que paso?_

_Vi tu expresión de tristeza_

_Me preguntaba si podía ayudarte_

_No importa a donde me tenga que ir_

_Yo estaré a tu lado_

_Esa es… mi mayor…voluntad_

_En el otro mundo nadie nos_

_¡Podrá separar!..._

_Jamás me digas Estoy triste y solo_

_Por eso soy Hatsune Miku_

_En el nuevo mundo_

_¿Qué vida tendremos juntos?_

_Yo estoy muy agradecida_

_Fuerte… virtuosa te enseñare como viviré"_

Fin del POV

-"Y aquí está la chica que brilla más que el sol, ¡recibamos a Rin Kagamine!"- La voz del comentarista resuena con emoción mientras la gente aplaude entusiasmada a la espera de la joven cantante. Se abren las cortinas iluminando el set, una entrada espectacular con brillos de colores cálidos salen. Entre tanta luz y color se descubre la delgada silueta femenina saludando. El público grita con emoción a tal aparición.

Rin sonríe a todo su público guiñando o mandando besos a sus fans, esta noche ella era el centro de atención, ella lo sabía y lo amaba con locura. Y así comenzó a cantar, con mucha pasión, bailaba al ritmo de la música, estuvo como nunca en ese concierto por televisión. Se dejó embriagar por el glamour que le trajo este nuevo estilo de vida.

Durante el concierto no podía faltar Len, quien estaba en primera fila viéndola cantar, o tal vez no. Rin buscó por todas partes con la mirada y en ninguna parte encontró a su novio sentado en algunos de los asientos. Indignada dejó de sonreír sin dejar de cantar, la función debía continuar, y siguió con su mismo tono de voz, ocultando su tristeza. Horas después el concierto terminó sin alguna pista del chico rubio.

_-"Si nos pudiéramos volver a ver…_

_Seguro habrá felicidad…"-_

…_._

…_._

_? POV_

_Estoy aquí esperando a que abras la puerta, de tu casa, escucho los pasos que te caracterizan. Finalmente me ves. No te hubiera dejado nunca. _

"_Al fin… te vuelvo a ver… Miku"_

* * *

**Fin del episodio!**

**Un enorme retraso en este episodio gomene x_x anduve algo ocupada… bueno algo no, muy ocupada con la escuela :c y aparte el episodio no estaba tan bien estructurado, Miku ha recobrado las fuerzas para apenas salir de su casa gracias a Pancrasia, su sirvienta x3 ¿habrá problemas con Rin y Len? El próximo episodio estará más centrado ahora con Rin, recordará como ella y Len se conocieron espero subirlo pronto pero ahora no puedo hacer más que agradecerles por leer este episodio, estamos cerca de llegar a la mitad de esta historia UuU después aparecerá Helena (Luka) otra vez, y unos cuantos personajes más, pero eso ya lo veremos más tarde.**

**Matta-nee! :D**


	13. ¡Soy la numero uno!

**Por fin acabe este nuevo episodio, creo que ya las cosas se tornarán más oscuras desde aquí, o mejor dicho la mitad de la historia. Como vemos, Rin va logrando su sueño, ahora se pregunta porque Len no vino a verla en su concierto más importante del momento. Esa decepción le hizo recordar la primera vez en que conoció a Len. Canción basada en "So we meet again"**

**Dianis Mar: Viéndolo bien si se parece un poco a Karakuri Burst jaja, en sí no sé de qué trata la saga putin-p pero esta es una historia de lo que creo que trata, de que Rin es una clase de reencarnación semi androide semi humana de Irina una asesina experta en Rusia, utilizada durante 1990, blah blah luego hay un episodio donde explicaré más sobre eso. El caso es que tenía que matar a Ronald McDonald por causas aún desconocidas, como rin tenía una enorme y casi enfermiza devoción hacia Putin, no le cuestiono ni una sola vez. Después de llegar a Japón, conoce a Len y Miku, y bueno, esto la hace demorarse en la misión de asesinato causando su despido. Se convierte en cantante pero no sabe que eso le causo un problema mayor.**

**Shadoshiro: gracias jajaja esperemos que ellas puedan llevarse bien, porque por una parte Rin admiraba mucho a Miku y Miku era amigable con Rin. **

**Capítulo 13: Soy la numero Uno**

**¡Ahora que empiece el episodio!:**

* * *

**Flashback **

"_-Sabes Len yo digo que te verías lindo en un traje de santa Claus, pero sin la barba- _

_-¿Que? Jajaja ¿pero qué dices? Eso es muy extraño-_

_-Entonces es eso o llevar nada más una cuerda alrededor de tu cuerpo, si quieres te vendo los ojos.-_

_-eto... el traje de Santa se escucha perfecto para mi-_

_\- Umm mejor olvídalo, no te obligaré, solo te pido que llegues par a verme, es muy importante que me acompañes esta noche.-_

_-Si Rin, te prometo que no te dejaré sola.-"_

Rin POV

Aquí estaba parada detrás del escenario, podía percibir al público esperando a que me apareciera, mis piernas, mi cuerpo estaban totalmente paralizados, jamás me había presentado a tanta gente, bueno posiblemente no es tanta a comparación de los conciertos de Miku. Extrañamente tenía un corazón, el cual latía con rapidez, al oír el grito del público los nervios se disiparon un poco.

Fin del POV

-"Y aquí está la chica que brilla más que el sol, ¡recibamos a Rin Kagamine!"- La voz del comentarista resuena con emoción mientras la gente aplaude entusiasmada a la espera de la joven cantante. Se abren las cortinas iluminando el set, una entrada espectacular con brillos de colores cálidos salen. Entre tanta luz y color se descubre la delgada silueta femenina saludando. El público grita con emoción a tal aparición.

Rin sonríe, sus nervios se fueron a todo su público guiñando o mandando besos a sus fans, esta noche ella era el centro de atención, ella lo sabía y lo amaba con locura. Y así comenzó a cantar, con mucha pasión, bailaba al ritmo de la música, estuvo como nunca en ese concierto por televisión. Se dejó embriagar por el glamour que le trajo este nuevo estilo de vida.

Durante el concierto no podía faltar Len, quien estaba en primera fila viéndola cantar, o tal vez no. Rin buscó por todas partes con la mirada y en ninguna parte encontró a su novio sentado en algunos de los asientos. De repente se bajó la cabeza en decepción, sin embargo la función debía continuar, y siguió con su mismo tono de voz, ocultando su tristeza. Horas después el concierto terminó sin alguna pista del chico rubio.

-¿Pero qué paso con Len?- Rin busco tras los camerinos, evitando a las personas que le pedían autógrafos.

**Flashback.**

_**Hace ocho meses **_

Rin POV

Aquí estoy, he llegado a Japón, este lugar tiene una escritura muy rara, espero que no sea difícil mi misión, las personas que me dijeron que matara son bastantes, ahora toca ir a tokio , que bueno que ya lleve la mitad en tan poco tiempo pero de ese tal Ronald McDonald es extraña, ¿me han dicho que también asesine a un payaso? Eso era indignante desde un principio pero… ahora viendo este lugar…es muy…

-"Wah este lugar es enorme, dudo mucho que pueda encontrar a la persona que me pidieron matar… ¿Pero qué digo? No por nada me dicen la máquina de la pureza número uno, vine a eliminar a todo ser que me pida Putin sama"- Observé todos los edificios de la institución, me sentía inusualmente asustada no conocía a nadie y era la primera vez que veía a tanta gente viva, me hacía sentir que debía estar alerta de todos.

Aprendí el idioma del lugar antes de venir, sin embargo es bastante distinto a lo que yo puedo comprender. De puro milagro pude encontrar la escuela a la que me habían infiltrado. ¿Cuál era mi nombre? Oh sí, Rin Kagamine, yo soy Rin Kagamine, y voy a asesinar a Ronald McDonald

Fin del POV

-"Bien chicos por favor guarden silencio, la ceremonia de inicio de clases está por comenzar, así que vengan inmediatamente al auditorio"- Al escuchar esa monótona voz del hombre que anunciaba las noticias por la bocina, los nuevos alumnos caminaron en orden hacia el edificio del auditorio, todos parecían desubicados y nerviosos, pero no Len y sus amigos del tercer semestre. A Len le parecía tan fácil entablar una conversación con la gente en especial con la gente mayor y así rápidamente se ganó el respeto de sus superiores.

-Jajaja miren a ese chico, tiene estampados de anime en sus libretas, que perdedor.- uno de los chicos de tercero se burlaban de unos de los niños nuevos del salón, ese era algo bajito y gordo otro que era alto y delgado y unas otras que su apariencia era poco atractiva. – miren a esa niña, se cayó ahora se le ven las bragas jajaja parecen calzones de abuelita.- Ellos se burlaban de todos los que pasaban por ahí o les gastaban bromas pesadas sin importar el género o la edad, aún seguían siendo unos niños después de todo que por reírse un poco harían lo que sea.

-¿Len qué haces? Deja de poner esa cara de idiota, o bueno creo que ya no puedes ya la tienes así desde hace mucho-

-jaja ¿estás viendo a esa chica cantante? Deja de verla me pones celoso Leny- uno de los amigos de Len se le acercó dándole un abrazo en la espalda

\- ¡ah! Quítate estúpido, Ella me volteo a ver- se sacude para hacer que él se quite de encima y voltea rápidamente para ver a la chica de cabello azul turquesa, ella aún seguía en sus asuntos.

\- Miku me estaba viendo, de seguro se ha quedado encantada por mi cabello rubio y ojos azules.- todos continuaron caminando por el pasillo camino al auditorio.

-Pobre de ti Len, ella jamás se ha interesado en chiquillos escuálidos como tú. Aparte tiene muchos años saliendo con el mismo chico, incluso antes de que se convirtiera en cantante.- El joven le dio palmadas a la espalda de su amigo rubio.

-ya veremos.- Dijo Len en un tono desafiante y algo infantil.

Rin POV

Ahí está el lugar a donde muchos jóvenes y niños iban, para no desentonar los seguí como un borrego, nadie sospecharía de mí. Pero algo increíble ocurrió, iba caminando en camino a ese edificio y pronto vi a alguien conocida.

-¿Miku…Hatsune?- inconscientemente dije su nombre en voz alta, y ella se detuvo y me miró, era como un sueño, he sido una gran fan de la madre de Miku y de ella también, no podía creer que ella estaba estudiando la misma escuela en la que yo estaba. Miku se acercó hacia mí.

...

…

-Hola, creí haber escuchado que alguien me llamaba, creo que fuiste tú.- Me dijo con una belleza que encantaba y no le dije nada solo la vi, creo que era mis nervios que me traicionaron.

-Oh disculpa, es que yo soy nueva aquí, y me sorprende conocer a mi Idol favorita.- olvidé que no debía mantener contacto con la gente, así que me cubrí la boca por la vergüenza, Miku se rio ante mi acto y me sonrió muy amigable.

-No eres la única que ha dicho eso, no te pongas nerviosa. Pero no me gusta que me vean como una Idol mientras estoy en la escuela, soy solo una estudiante más, ahora apúrate que el discurso de bienvenida está por comenzar.- empezó a caminar y así también lo hice, estaba atónita a su carisma, pronto esa tranquilidad se me pasó cuando alguien me empujó muy fuerte y caí al suelo.

-Ah!- grité un poco fuerte y miré que era un joven que descaradamente no me pidió disculpas o me ayudo, él solamente se rio de mí. Eso me hizo sentir muy enojada. Algo ocurrió en mí… me levanté sacudiéndome el polvo, y le di una patada que hizo el tipo se tropezara y chocara contra el suelo. Me sentí tan satisfecha así que me empecé a reír silenciosamente. Pronto la gente se me quedaría viendo impactada de verme reaccionar así, creo que hasta Miku se fijó. Los amigos del chico que golpee me señalaron y empezaron a perseguirme. Yo decidí correr antes de formar más alboroto, pero fue imposible, ellos eran muy ruidosos y me gritaban que era una cobarde.

Y ahí fue donde lo encontré… a un torpe chico rubio de ojos azules y con unos audífonos con luces amarillas que se topó en mi camino

-¡Oye quítate de en medio!- y como él no se quitó, esquivarlo fue imposible así que choqué violentamente contra él.

-Auch, Idiota porque no te quitaste, ¡ahora me van a golpear por tu culpa!- Desesperada, lo regañé sin que me importara su adorable cara asustada.

-Ah… Lo… lo siento mucho. Eh ¿Porque te persiguen?- verme correr así le entro una curiosidad bastante tierna

-Porque le di una patada a uno de esos, es que ellos me hicieron tropezar y ¡solo se burlaron! –

-Ahí está atrápenla.-

-Oh yo los conozco no te preocupes.- muy confianzudo me dijo, el chico se paró y me ayudó a levantarme, estaba a punto de decirles a los peleoneros que se detuvieran.

-¡Oigan ya fue suficiente, déjenla en paz!- Miku apareció en escena otra vez los otros chicos, no supe que mosquito les picó pero le hicieron caso y se disculparon.

-¿Eh? Ah muchas gracias Miku- impactada no pude aguantar la emoción, tal vez mi estancia aquí no sería tan mala después de todo

-Ni lo menciones jeje.- ella echo una risita tan linda y femenina, tanto yo como el chico rubio nos quedamos sonrientes casi atontados.

-Ella es genial.- Yo comenté

-Sí, sí que lo es- el suspiró –Por cierto, perdona porque no me quité del camino.- anunció con cierta timidez

-No importa ya.- su debilidad me hizo un poco irritante, aun así mantuve la calma de no golpearle la cara

-Oye ¿cómo te llamas?– Pregunto otra cosa ¿Este chico era detective o que?

\- Rin Kagamine- respondí limpiando la tierra de mi falda

-Ah mi nombre es Len Kagamine, ¿qué magia negra es esta? Tenemos el mismo apellido pero no recuerdo haberte visto en alguna parte tal vez somos parientes, gemelos.-

-Coincidencias de la vida, ahora vamos a clase.- él no debe conocer nada de mí así que trate de que no me hablara más

\- ¿Vas a mí misma clase? Wow vamos entonces-

-Hasta te pareces un poco a mí ¿porque será?- siguió caminando y hablar sin que se callara de una maldita vez

-¡Coincidencias de la puta vida! ahora vamos a clase- perdí un poco la paciencia. y le grité

Fin del flashback

Desde ese momento a veces me hablaba con temor, pero de alguna forma yo gané la confianza para hablarle y poco a poco nos quedamos más cercanos Len parecía masoquista soportando mis rabietas. Conocimos mas de cada uno, dándonos cuenta de tantas cosas. Dejando de lado mi misión. Incluso pensaba en llevarlo a Rusia conmigo una vez que matara a Ronald, pero muchas cosas pasaron, fui degradada por tardarme tanto.

Y al final darme cuenta de que Len estaba enamorado de Miku Hatsune, dejé de idolatrarla, incluso la odié, a ella y a su novio. Después de que logré deshacerme de Ronald, todo marchó tan bien excepto de que Len se distanciaba poco a poco de mí, a pesar de ser novios, él no me frecuenta, y yo he andado ocupada con mi carrera de Idol y la escuela. ¿Será que él no me ama?... Tal vez no tiene que a hacerlo...el ya tuvo suficiente de mí...

No pude evitar esos pensamientos por mas que quisiera.

Fin del POV

Al final del concierto, Rin no vio a Len por ninguna parte, así que no tuvo otra opción más que regresar a casa sola, esta vez no hubo alguien que fuera por ella.

Al caminar, Rin empezó a sufrir un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte, pero le restó atención al escuchar el sonido de su celular. Mientras contestó, el número que le hizo la llamada colgó inmediatamente…

-¿Un numero equivocado?- Rin guardó el celular en la bolsa, sin voltear a otra parte siguió su camino, pronto escucharía unos pasos demás de los de ella.

-Rin. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos - escuchó la voz de un hombre, Rin se detuvo y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Quién es usted? – Miró fijamente al misterioso hombre de cabello largo y morado, era bastante alto y lucía unos audífonos rojos resplandecientes.

-Solo un viejo conocido que desconsideradamente has olvidado.-

\- A usted nunca lo he visto en mi vida, ahora deje de seguirme-

\- Tu y yo tenemos algo que arreglar, puede que no me reconozcas porque ahora tengo una apariencia mejor y más atractiva, me da risa que tu no hayas cambiado en nada, querida Irina.-

-¿eres?...-

-¿Acaso no te importaba nada más que ser la fiel asesina de Putin? Que lo único que harías en tu patética reencarnación era asesinar a sangre fría, una vez dijiste que nos reencontraríamos una vez que terminaras con esto. Eres una mentirosa.- Su voz tranquila y gruesa daba la impresión de rencor

-mi asistente. ¿Eres tu Gakupo?- pregunto extrañada y paralizada, los brazos ni piernas no le respondían

-Ya puedes olvidarte de eso, ya no soy tu asistente… te voy a quebrar lenta y dolorosamente hasta que ya no puedas pedir clemencia. Pero primero…- entre una sonrisa y unos ojos que brillaban con un penetrante color rojo, Gakupo sacó una pistola y apuntó a la frente de Rin.

Antes de que Rin pudiera reaccionar, unos rápidos pasos desde lo lejos se escuchaban

…

Gakupo disparó.

…

"_Ya me quiero dormir "_

…

"_Si tan solo pudiéramos volver a vernos, habría felicidad."_

…

* * *

**Fin del capítulo :o**

**Finalmente se sabe que el hombre misterioso de cabello morado es Gakupo y no solo eso, era el asistente de Irina (Rin) en Rusia, pero en el pasado él tenía un cuerpo diferente muy parecido al de Len mientras que Len era un perro en aquellas épocas. ¿Qué pasara con Rin? ¿Dónde está el desobligado de Len? ¿Acaso Miku tendrá algo que ver con Gakupo? Próximamente el episodio donde aparece Helena (Luka) quien tiene que ver tanto con la creación de Rin y su mundo interno. **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee! n_n)/**


	14. ¡Ya me quiero dormir!

**Capítulo 14 "Ya me quiero dormir"**

**Canción basada en Nemuritai no ni! "Helena" finalmente hace una aparición formal en la historia, al parecer ella tiene una conexión con Rin… literalmente**

**Que empiece el episodio**

**Rusia "ubicación secreta"**

-Entonces dime helena ¿qué piensas hacer este fin de semana?- uno de los compañeros de trabajo no era tan guapo ni mucho menos feo, estaba pasable, le preguntaba a la joven de cabello rosado y ojos azules, que dejaban de relucir por sus ojeras y notable mirada entrecerrada.

-No pienso salir tengo trabajo que hacer aún, lo siento mucho.- dijo mientras tomaba las donas junto con un vaso de café.

-oh vamos helenita, eres muy bella ¿y no tienes algo que hacer más que hacer tu estúpido trabajo?, relájate alguna vez en tu vida, mujer.-

-Estoy casada con mi trabajo, ¿qué puedo decir? Es como mi familia y mi laptop es como mi hija.-

-Eres patética y muy aburrida pierdes tu tiempo, ven conmigo te invito a cenar.- le guiña el ojo sonriente y lleno de confianza.

-¿cómo rechazar la oferta de un hombre tan simpático como tú? Oh ¿cómo soy tan idiota? – se levantó de su silla del comedor.

-Ya déjela en paz, ella solo debe estar en su trabajo ¿no es así helena?- Preguntó otro hombre sonriéndole pícaramente, otro igual...

\- ugh, disculpe voy a ver qué hora es en Guatemala, adiós- Se retiró de la habitación con un ambiente incómodo, dejando a ambos hombres solos.

**Helena POV **

Tal vez soy alguien irritante, alguien a quien no le debería atraer nadie, Yo solía tener relaciones de una noche con hombres diferentes que nunca me gustaron en el sentido cursi y romántico, jamás me había interesado en otra cosa más que la medicina y la tecnología, pero un hombre me pudo quitar la máscara de hielo, con él me enganché de verdad, nuestro amor nunca pudo ser porque él jamás me mostró en público el simplemente me dejó en el anonimato en un trabajo que nadie común conoce. Este hombre hermético y reservado y altamente influyente que nos salvó en Rusia. Realmente tiene un gran número de admiradoras, como desearía que el solo tuviese ojos para mí.

Cada noche pienso en el con una sonrisa, pero ya no sé si seguir así. Mi corazón se estruja poco a poco.

**11:40 pm**

Tecleo, tecleo, tecleo… sorbo de café…tecleo, tecleo, guardar archivo y más sorbos de café.

"_Dicen que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres poderosos, o que son malos y sádicos, ya que es toda una ilusión cambiarlos para bien pues para ser sincera… este es mi caso." _

Era una oportunidad que no pude negarme, era joven e ingenua. Él era bastante carismático y todo un misterio bien hecho, me preguntaba cuándo podría abrir esa cajita de secretos. Uno de mis grandes errores resuena en mi cabeza mientras escribo los últimos datos que requería para mi programa de mundo interno.

Debo admitir que extraño a Irina sólo un poco.

**Flashback**

La vida dejo de ser como la conocemos, este descubrimiento es increíble, es maravilloso, es perfecto, ya lo probamos en un perro, después en niños, como todo esto funcionó, tenemos a quién seleccionar para traer de vuelta a esta chica. Ella la asesina más joven y prodigiosa que pudimos ver en nuestras vidas. La guerra acabó sin embargo este reemplazo de Irina nos podrá ayudar en asesinar gente con sigilo y efectividad. Aunque el primer intento con el perro fue inútil, fue transferido al cuerpo de un contenedor por error y desconocemos completamente de la ubicación de este, otro que es bastante alto, con cabello largo y morado, a ese aún le faltan algunos ajustes, no obedece ordenes y es inestable. Solo nos queda ella…

En una habitación estaba acostada la "joven muchacha" inconsciente, reposando en una cama y conectada a diversos cables en la cabeza, y otros en su cuerpo. Un grupo de científicos platicaban en grupo junto a la chica. Dirigieron su atención a la mujer de cabello rosado y bata de laboratorio.

-Helena, tú fuiste la que nos ayudó a descubrir la forma de almacenar todos los recuerdos y habilidades de un ser vivo en mayor parte, lo que queremos es que tú te encargues de esta chica, comunica lo que deba saber, dile quien debe matar y ella obedecerá completamente sin decir no, esta chica es una maravilla.- El hombre señaló a la chica inconsciente, muy orgulloso de su progreso.

-Quedó muy linda está idéntica a Irina.- La mujer sonrió nostálgica al cuerpo bio-mecánico.

-No te encariñes con ella, aún no sabemos cómo podría ser su personalidad, tal vez sea inestable, ella podría fallecer, siempre tendremos una memoria de repuesto equipada, así podrá ser reemplazada cada vez que algo malo le pase.- Muestra una larga memoria negra –La memoria se conecta en una ranura cerca de sus audífonos, los audífonos le ayudan a canalizar los recuerdos que contiene este pequeño bebé. Buscamos la forma de que pueda funcionar en personas pero esa es otra historia-

-¿También en personas? Eso es buena idea para personas con Alzheimer-

-Eres tan optimista Helena, bueno ¿tienes alguna duda?- El hombre le da la memoria en la mano de Helena.

-¿Esa memoria quien la conservará?- Helena observa a la memoria con interés

-Tú por supuesto, tú eres quien la controla.-

"_¿Estás seguro de eso?"_

"_Ella resultó ser más humana de lo que creí, ella casi no me dejó escribir nada en sus memorias."_

**Fin del flashback**

**Fin del POV**

Tecleos, click, sorbo del café.

"_Han pasado meses desde que no duermo bien, todo por mis ideas alocadas, mis pequeños errores que resultan ser colosales y los secretos que debo ocultar de mis colegas, ya quiero terminar esto para por fin dormir. Me duele la cabeza, siento que me va a estallar_."- Pensaba la mujer de hermoso cabello rosado y terribles ojeras, iluminada solamente por el fulgor de su pantalla de computadora. Los únicos ruidos que se escuchaban en la habitación eran los del teclado y el ratón.

-Que sueño me da…- La mujer cierra los ojos y no los pudo abrir, finalmente se queda dormida después de tantas noches de insomnio, su trabajo no pudo terminarse por ahora, ella se deja caer en el escritorio para dormir al menos unas horas, olvidando cerrar el programa estando vulnerable.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del edificio, un habilidoso hombre engaño las cámaras de seguridad, a los mismos guardias, quienes fueron asesinados con sigilo.

Nunca se dio cuenta que hubo una silenciosa masacre en su mismo edificio de trabajo, algunos de sus compañeros fueron asesinados. Mientras ella dormía.

Horas después, el hombre desconocido, causante de los homicidios, con los ojos muy abiertos con una expresión sorpresiva en su rostro la observa discretamente desde la puerta entreabierta, se acercó a revisar la computadora, encontró un sinfín de datos que no pudo comprender, Tomo una pistola, lento y desidioso de apuntar y disparar a la mujer. Alguien que pasó desprevenido le gritó al hombre asesino, intentó luchar contra, el fallando terriblemente contra el arma. Le dieron una oportunidad a Helena de sobrevivir.

El ruido de ese incidente despertó a Helena, el susto la mantuvo despierta por un rato cerro la laptop para hibernarla y guardarla, se asomó para ver quien andaba por el pasillo.

"_¿quién es él? ¡¿Cómo pudo entrar aquí?!" _Helena tomó una pistola y se ocultó detrás de su vestidor, llevándose también la laptop como si fuera su vida. Aterrada, escuchaba los ruidos de sus amigos y compañeros que pedían explicaciones y otros gemían de dolor. Su corazón late rápidamente, se arma de valor y corre hasta el pasillo.

-¡Alto ahí, Deje su arma! – El tembloroso grito de helena sorprende al hombre, ella le dispara en la mano sin importar quién era, haciendo que suelte el arma.

-AHHH- Ese asesino grita del dolor, y voltea para mostrar su rostro a helena. – ¡Oye tú espera aquí!- Le habla desesperado de una forma extrañamente amable

Helena, se mostró triste e incrédula, obviamente no le hizo caso por el terror. Por más que quiso acercarse, se fue corriendo, huyó despavorida antes de ser asesinada. Dejó todo atrás, excepto su laptop y el dinero necesario de su cartera.

"_Tal vez ya era tiempo para unas vacaciones, si debo irme de aquí, no puedo quedarme más, lo siento Rin, pronto acabaré, ¡por favor aguanta!" _ Soltó lágrimas intentando calmarse de lo que vio. Aún tiene algo pendiente y no podía morir ahora.

El asesino enfadado mata a los últimos trabajadores que quedaban, buscó algo para calmar la hemorragia de su mano, ahora buscará a Helena siguiendo a la mujer como pueda.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Perdonen por la otra larga espera T_T, tuve lo mismo de siempre las ultimas tareas del curso y todo eso, y en otras historias que hay tantas ideas locas que tuve que descartar por la simple y sencilla razón de que no tenían sentido en lo absoluto y no tendrían una buena explicación x_x, ya veremos qué ocurrirá con Rin y la aparición de Len después de larga ausencia, la identidad de Gakupo será lentamente revelada. Y habrá otro personaje nuevo. Estos episodios estarán llenos de persecuciones **

**Gracias por leer matta-nee! **


	15. ¿se acabo el sueño?

**Y otro capitulo más, me alegro que aun sigan hasta este episodio, eso y mi imaginación me motiva a seguir con esta alocada historia x3 **

**Capítulo 15**

**¿Se acabó el sueño?**

**Basada en las canciones yume ni sayonara y kagami no mukou**

**Len reaparece, Rin logra escapar de Gakupo mientras Len pelea contra él para evitar que la perjudique más.**

**Que empiece el episodio**

* * *

El alto hombre sacó la pistola. Apuntando a la pequeña rubia, sin ninguna atención a sus alrededores era como si estuvieron los dos solos, Gakupo sin expresión y Rin aterrada si capacidad de reaccionar, el dedo aprieta el gatillo del arma. Pasos apresurados se escuchan en la calle iluminada y poco habitada.

Ambos se sorprenden al ver a aquel chico rubio vestido de santa Claus cargando un saco dando una fuerte y rápida patada en el brazo del hombre justo cuando dispara, desviando la dirección de la bala.

-¡¿Len?!- Rin abre los ojos por fin reaccionando, estando completamente estupefacta.

-Hola rin, perdóname.- Le da otra patada a Gakupo esta vez en la cabeza.

-¡Eres un idiota!- Le reclama la chica a su novio disfrazado de santa por haber desaparecido por un buen tiempo.

\- Lo sé, ¡corre!- su cabello se ilumina con la luz del atardecer, sonriendo sinceramente a Rin como si no hubiese algún problema para preocuparse

-eh?! No… no debo, tengo que ayudarte…- Rin estaba insegura de esa expresión que le daba Len, ella rápidamente se tapa el audífono izquierdo con la mano.

Len se da cuenta de los auriculares de Rin sufrieron algo de daño -No servirá de mucho, tú ya has hecho demasiado Rin. Ve a descansar en tu casa o en la mía no importa, quiero que estés bien. Prometo volver para ver cómo te sientes.- Se acerca y le besa la mejilla

Rin se mantuvo quieta y silenciosa por un momento, suspiró en muestra de resignación y finalmente asintió la cabeza en aprobación, así corrió lo más rápido posible para llegar a un central de trenes, dejando atrás a Len con su alto ex-asistente._ "Maldito Len, llegas de la nada sólo para disculparte, y ahora me confundes más, ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué justo cuando todo parece ser el final…?"_

_Aunque a decir verdad, hace mucho que no se mostraba preocupado por mí, recuerdo esos momentos en los que empecé a sentir algo más profundo por Len._

Gakupo se quedó agachado aturdido por la patada de Len, el chiquillo lo deja inmóvil evitando ir tras Rin, cuando finalmente recobra la fuerza, levanta su cabeza mirando con desdén al pequeño rubio quien le sonreía confiado y burlón.

-Así que tú también te volviste en un vocaloid, que desperdicio para un ser inferior como tú.- murmuró Gakupo lleno de frustración.

-Veo que regresaste, pero cambiaste de apariencia… esto es tan extraño, percibo que eres como dos personas en un solo contenedor, eres tan raro.- Menciona Len manteniéndose calmado ante la situación, agarra entre sus manos con fuerza el saco que complementa a su disfraz.

-y lo dice el niño con traje de santa Claus ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- Lo observa con el ceño fruncido, tapando con su mano al audífono donde recibe la patada.

-Todo este tiempo estuve buscando a Rin, aunque eso no es de tu incumbencia.-

-Eres un perro enfermo e inútil, no sabes hacer nada más que perseguir a tu dueña.- Los ojos de Gakupo cambiaron de color morado a rojo.

-¡Waaah, t-tus ojos!- _"ese color, me trae malos recuerdos, así que ¿Rin no era la única?" _

-Si lo supe, siempre serás ese mismo perro inútil y cobarde.- El hombre se levanta, toma el mango de una katana oculta desde su túnica negra, deslizándola de su funda. –Con esto dejarás de estorbar.-

-Eeek- Len retrocede unos pasos, la poca confianza que le quedaba se esfumó con esa espada. Gakupo no dudó ni un segundo, corre para darle una estocada al rubio. Len intenta esquivar sus ataques, colmando la paciencia de su alto contrincante, la desesperación del hombre lo incita a mover la katana de una forma brusca y cada vez más torpe, Len ve recordando las técnicas de batalla que le enseño Rin, formando un plan de escape

Con un movimiento rápido, Len lo toma de la muñeca y lo tuerce, esto hace que le lastime y suelte la katana, después acerca la cara de Gakupo a su torso sosteniéndolo fuertemente del cabello, le golpea la frente con la rodilla.

-Me llevaré esto jajaja.- las manos del chico esculcan entre los bolsillos robándose la cartera con dinero y la katana del ya desmayado Gakupo.

Len se echa a correr antes de que alguien venga y lo encierren a él por armar escándalo. _"Rin yo voy para donde tú estás no te preocupes." _

La estación de trenes se veía cada vez más cerca, Rin empujó a toda la gente que se interpone en su camino sin aviso previo alguno, todo parece ir bien hasta que siente que alguien le estuvo persiguiendo durante todo este tiempo, un hombre con una videocámara filmando cada una de sus acciones desde que salió de su camerino. No era alguien conocido ¿o sí?

-¿Ah usted quién es? ¡Aléjese de mí! – Ella se altera con la presencia de un señor quien la estaba grabando, le patea la cámara lejos cuidando de que no se le viera nada debajo de esa falda amarilla que trae. _"¡este mundo está tan loco!" _

-*¡Shibuya, Tren a Shibuya, partirá en dentro de poco!*-

-Oh debo ir a pagar mi boleto ahora.- Rin camina hacia la taquilla de cobrar y se va tranquila al tren para alcanzar un lugar donde sentarse. Justo en la salida de las otras personas del mismo tren, Se encuentra con alguien conocida, tal vez fue solo imaginación de Rin, lo único que importa es que ella vuelva a su casa sana y salva.

Durante la espera, Rin permaneció sentada en el recorrido, estuvo somnolienta, cabeceaba de vez en cuando, era como un llamado de su interior que la obligaba a dormir.

-Por fin llegué.-Al llegar a casa, cerró la puerta con llave, el cuerpo ya le pesa, solo con poner un pie en el piso, colapsó. El dolor de la caída no importó en lo absoluto. Ella entró a su mente interna, un modo de reposo temporal para recargar batería en un caso crítico. Sólo para dormir solo un poco.

Estuvo soñando cosas agradables, hasta que escuchó el timbre de la puerta, el miedo le hizo evitar abrir, se escondió en su habitación, un cuarto oscuro sin hacer ruido. Como el timbre insistió tanto, revisó atentamente desde la mirilla de la puerta. Al ver quien era abrió inmediatamente.

-¡LEEN!- Rin lo abrazó de impacto muy fuerte que casi lo tumba, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y aliviada.

-Ah, rin veo que estás bien, ya sé que me extrañaste y eso pero...- Dejó de hablar al sentir las lágrimas de la chica humedecer su ropa de santa Claus, entre pequeños y agudos sollozos, Len la abrazó y la cargó en sus brazos. Cerró la puerta de la casa detrás de él.

Len la dejó suavemente en su cama, también se acuesta junto a ella abrazándola procurando que su rostro quede apoyado en su pecho, no hacen nada más, sólo él le da un beso en la frente, otro en la mejilla y le acaricia la espalda. Mientras rin permanece totalmente callada y calmada, dejando caer todas las lágrimas que le causaban pesar. Por primera vez se relajó de verdad, se quedó dormida en brazos de Len.

.

.

.

El alto hombre es encontrado Inconsciente en el suelo, la joven de cabello turquesa, se muestra decepcionada.

"_¿Entonces se escaparon? Moh… eres algo débil Ronald… ven vamos a casa, cuéntame lo que pasó"_

**Fin del episodio :o**

**Las cosas se han puesto algo complicadas, pero Len y Rin se reúnen otra vez, entonces Gakupo es…. El próximo episodio se hablará sobre el pasado de Len y el perro Len, Miku tiene algunos problemas en su cabeza, le harán hacer cosas fuera de control.**

**Gracias por leer **

**Metta-nee (n_n)/ **


	16. El otro lado del espejo

**Capítulo 16: ****El otro lado del espejo.**

**Basada en la canción kagami no mukou**

**Miku confunde a Gakupo y lo invita a su casa para "curarlo" mientras Len y Rin tienen una charla.**

* * *

La chica de cabello turquesa observó el cuerpo inconsciente de Gakupo, revisó que no estuviera muerto, intentó levantarlo del suelo, debido a la increíble diferencia de peso ella no pudo cargarlo en sus brazos, tuvo que esperar a que él recobrara las fuerzas por sí solo.

Al fin abriendo sus ojos, esta vez mirándose cara a cara con el rostro enfadado de Miku, no pronuncia palabra alguna, un dulce aroma emanaba de ella, un perfume de durazno, era cautivador, Gakupo se quedó mudo. Ella decide romper el corto silencio.

-Moh Ronald, eres algo débil, ven cuéntame lo que pasó.- Miku, dijo en decepción.

Gakupo se le quedó viendo extrañado -Disculpe, creo que usted me confunde. No me llamo Ronald y no nos conocemos bien como para decirle lo que me pasó.-

Esas palabras le hacen sentir enfada o más de lo que estaba -¿Que dices? tú y yo nos conocimos...- ella da una pausa, lo mira más diferente ahora, finalmente entra en razón.-Oh, Perdón sí que lo he confundido, que pena.- La joven se ruboriza un poco.

-No se preocupe, esta algo oscuro, tal vez me parezco a esa persona con la que me confunde.- Gakupo intentó darle consuelo a pesar de que pareció una loca en este momento.

-Um "_algo así"_. Está lastimado, ¿quiere que lo lleve al hospital?- con una notable tristeza pregunto amablemente.

Su expresión cambió radicalmente, sus ojos abiertos y el ceño fruncido, el hombre intenta guardar la calma.-Preferiría que no lo haga, los doctores me causan estrés.- Dijo Gakupo para evitar que su cuerpo sea analizado por su diferente fisiología a la de un humano.

-Entonces lo llevaré a mi casa, no tengo ningún problema, ya que es bastante extensa, hay cuartos de huéspedes y todo eso.- Miku estaba muy persistente en conocer más de aquel hombre misterioso.

-¿Ofrecer casa a un desconocido como yo? No es bueno, tal vez hablarán mal de usted, habrán rumores solo déjame aquí hallaré una forma de recuperarme.-

-¡Usted se va conmigo! Quiero ayudarle, por favor no se resista, pediré a mi mayordomo que nos lleve, espere aquí.-

Un silencio incomodo, Miku saca su celular.

-¿Por qué tan considerada conmigo?- Pregunta Gakupo, Miku no le responde de inmediato por estar hablando con su mayordomo en el celular

\- Porque soy Miku Hatsune.- Contesta sonriendo cálida y nostálgicamente. Gakupo queda confundido con esa respuesta sin embargo no protesta más y se deja cuidar por la joven.

…..

…..

..

Unas horas después, en la casa de Miku, se encuentra en una cama recostado Gakupo, Miku sentada a un lado de él en una silla lo mira, su rostro bien parecido, larga cabellera purpura, sus extraños audífonos rojos resplandecientes… Finalmente Gakupo abre los ojos.

-¿Te encuentras mejor?-

-no tan mal, puedo moverme más que antes, tengo sueño ya no hay necesidad de que me vigiles más.-

-Bien, descansa, me voy a mi cuarto a dormir mañana tendré clase, si necesitas grita muy fuerte que no te escucharé entre sueños.-

-Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias Miku.-

"_Esta chica es tan linda conmigo me parece muy sospechosa, debo mantenerme alerta con ella" _Pensó Gakupo entrecerrando la mirada. Su cuerpo se sintió más pesado no pudo mover ni un solo dedo, finalmente cayó dormido en esa cama de huéspedes. Poco a poco el dulce perfume que traía la chica fue desapareciendo.

**Mientras tanto**

Al caer unas gotas de lluvia, la noche comenzó refrescarse, unos truenos del cielo apartaban el silencio y la aparente tranquilidad del momento, el ruido de goteo, el pasar de las manecillas de reloj y la ligera iluminación que daba los audífonos lo volvían loco, no pudo dormir durante un momento, a pesar de que esta junto a ella en la misma cama, por su mente varias voces se escucha y resuenan, le dio escalofríos era como si estuviesen hablando de él, Len no podía conciliar el sueño.

-¿Rin, estas despierta?- dijo en voz baja, no hubo respuesta más que delicadas respiraciones.

-Sí, justo ahora lo estoy- le contesta en una voz tenue y cansada

-Rin, perdóname por despertarte ahora, debo decirte algo….quiero que escuches bien.

-Sí, ¿Qué ocurre?-

-Durante algunos meses -

-Sí, lo recuerdo bien-

-ya sabes en esos en los que estuve ausente.-

-Aha… Escúpelo ya.-

-realmente quería estar contigo en el concierto y en todo esto, estuve ausente en mucho tiempo, tal vez pensaste que ya no te quería o que habíamos terminado...-

-No es verdad, ninguna chica se te acerca porque sabe que tú eres mío, a menos de que quieras andar con chicos-

-¡Nunca estuve hablando de si veía a alguien más! me refiero a que tuve tantas cosas en que pensar, todo lo que me agobiaba y me deja intranquilo. -

-¿Cómo qué? –

-Rin, ¿alguna vez te has sentido que no sabes quién eres? –

-creo que eso es algo ridículo, con sólo verte al espejo ya sabes quién eres.-

-No me refiero a eso va más allá de lo que crees, verás, tu sabes de dónde vienes, tus raíces ¿no?-

-En parte, tengo muchos recuerdos gracias a ti. ¿Y eso a que viene?-

-Yo sé que antes era un perro, pero después ¿qué pasó? Todo lo que recuerdo es que estaba encadenado por tanto tiempo y ahora estoy estudiando en una escuela pagada por parientes que no conozco ni recuerdo, me pregunto si realmente fui educado o mi mente era la de un humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un perro.-

-Eso es ridículo, Tú y yo no tenemos muchos recuerdos sobre el pasado, estamos aquí sin razón aparente pero yo sé que servimos de algo, eso es lo que cuenta.-

-Tal vez, sabes Rin, mejor olvídalo, me está entrando sueño, es mejor que descansemos porque seguiremos yendo a la escuela- "_incluso pensé en lo que sentía por ti, Irina… sigues siendo Irina ¿no es así? Tu cuerpo es Rin pero tu mente es Irina, esto es tan confuso"_

Al día siguiente el sol los despierta a todos, destellando como de costumbre, La rutina de antes, ahora con algo diferente, Rin y Len fueron camino a la escuela juntos tomados de la mano, como una linda pareja reconciliada.

Miku con una expresión seria, sostenía su celular a la mano, mandando mensajes sin parar, la joven fue saludada por tanta gente, ella para no desentonar, sonríe a todos.

**Aeropuerto**

Helena POV

Después de un largo tiempo escapando, pude evadir al asesino, por lo menos aún tengo algo de dinero a mi disposición. Revisé la base de datos de mi laptop, todo parecía estar normal, la dejé en hibernación y pregunté por el próximo vuelo y el costo del boleto.

Decidí irme de Rusia tengo la sensación de que no debo fiarme de esta tranquilidad, este lugar es tan frío, es mejor una playa cálida donde pueda relajarme de verdad, aunque si fuera a Japón donde está Rin, la podría volver a ver, y afín viviremos juntas como debió ser, ella merecía una mejor madre, yo puedo ofrecer eso ahora que soy libre.

"_Espero que me pueda recordar"_

_Pero primero necesito unas vacaciones, me cambiaré la imagen._

* * *

**Fin del capitulo**

**Wow cuanto tiempo sin subir episodio… lo lamento es que mis tareas se han puesto algo pesadas, debo administrar más mi tiempo para no explotar x_x **

**Como vemos aquí, Helena desea reencontrarse con Rin para tratarla como la hija que deseo tener, sin embargo, hay peligros donde uno menos se lo espera.**

**Próximo episodio Helena toma unas cortas vacaciones en la playa antes de ir a la ciudad de Tokio.**

**Esperemos que todo vaya bien **

**Gracias por leer **

**Matta nee n_n**


End file.
